


I Was Only Looking For A Human To Reciprocate.

by GreyPallet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Loss of Parent(s), Popular Clarke, Shy nerdy Lexa, Social Anxiety, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPallet/pseuds/GreyPallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life has fucked up a perfectly good teenager, is what it did, look she's got anxiety." </p><p>An Anxiety-ridden Lexa Woods has always preferred to keep to herself, until she bumps into the most popular girl in school in the most unlikely place, although she is beyond grateful that the girl doesn't recognize her otherwise she wouldn't have danced with her they way she did, or kissed her they way she did. </p><p>My attempt at a highschool clexa au because we don't have enough of those obviously. Nerd Lexa/Popular Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**  

_"Easily, I'm the sweetest damn thing you ever saw_

_Easily, suddenly you don't know me at all."_

  
  
  
Walking through the halls of Jaha High-school, facing the ground almost unnoticeable, long brown curls cascading down shadowing slightly tan features, Lexa woods pushed to adjusts her thick-rimmed glasses in case they don't slip from the slope of her small nose, because if she was being honest it happened more than she'd like to admit, and crouching on the ground and patting the floor to look for them like an idiot will only bring unwanted attention to herself.

But the universe had planned for her to get noticed one way or the other that day, and to her dismay it was from none other than John Murphy, the biggest trashcan in the whole school, if not this town.

He has seen her approaching and he couldn't help but bump into her roughly and intentionally, making her drop her backpack and stumble backwards, she would have fallen if she didn't catch herself in the last minute.

"Watch where you're going, four eyes!" The tall boy scoffed Lexa glared after rolling her eyes slightly, _because really four eyes? how original..._ she thought, it's not like she has ever heard that one before.

Lexa went to pick up her backpack from the tiled floor, assuming that he had his fun and he would move along to harass another poor unfortunate soul, but he stood closer towering over her slightly.

"What? Aren't you gonna say you're sorry?" he crossed his arms and snarled, unamused and his actions only caused Lexa to raise her eyebrows, flabbergasted by the audacity of this dumb boy.

She was about to open her mouth, she didn't trust what was about to come out of it but she couldn't not say anything, but a hand stopped her from doing so, the hand rested on the rude boy's shoulder, behind him appeared Wells Jaha, the principal 's son; Mr. Perfect as everyone liked to title him, "Let it go, Murphy."

he looked passed John to peer at Lexa with apologetic eyes, the irritated girl nodded lightly in recognition appreciating the good timing Wells had.

Looking back and forth between a sneering Lexa and stern looking Wells, John Murphy uttered a "Whatever.." defeatedly and pushed passed Wells to soon walk out from the pair's sight, much to Lexa's relief.

"Are you okay?" The kind looking guy inquired, flashing his pearly white teeth in a gentle smile and continued, "Sorry about Murphy, I bet it's not the first time he has bothered you before..."

Lexa observed the popular guy carefully, not knowing why he stood up for her like that, from what she knew Murphy and Jaha never did get along but they were still from the same friend group, the popular kids.

but Lexa decided to trust the boy, since he hasn't shown a reason not to, she was staring so intently at him that she didn't notice the weird look he was giving her back.  
"Um hey, are you sure you're okay?" mistaking her silence for shock, Lexa blinked green eyes widening as she was stirred from her thoughts.

  
"Y-yeah I um I'm fine..." Lexa stuttered cursing herself internally once again on this habit of hers, in her mind she always sounded a lot more clear. "t-thank you, I'm late."

  
And so without a second glance, the brunette turned her back on the boy and walked hastily to the other end of the hall and making a sharp turn to her left to where her next class was located, forgetting in the process her previous intention in fetching her calculus book from her locker.  

  
_Shit_... Lexa sighed, _just another day in this crappy school._

  
she made her way into class, quietly not that anyone noticed her arrival anyway as students left and right were piling in that same classroom, she took her seat at the back of the class, near a scrawny looking boy.

  
"Hey where is your book?" leaning closer towards the girl, the short haired boy questioned, as he rarely saw Lexa not prepared for any class they ever attended together.

  
"To cut a long story short; I bumped into a human trashcan." lexa answered getting out her pen and notebook and placing them on her desk.

  
"Ahh Murphy..." nodding absentmindedly, Jasper looked forward not asking another single question, Lexa doubted that he was already paying attention to the teacher since his eyes appeared to be glazed, most definitely have been smoking weed just behind the school with his old pal, Monty Green.

  
Lexa chuckled to herself thinking how fitting Monty's last name was to the activities they always seem to be doing.

  
"Don't worry, it's not like you'll really need that book anyways." Jasper cracked a joke still looking forward, slumped into his chair, knuckles resting on his cheeks, already looking like he was about to doze off, a smile played on his lips.

  
"Compliments won't get you anywhere Jasper, specially if you're expecting me to let you copy my notes."  
She liked Jasper, and to be honest she will probably let him copy her notes, he was nice to her for the sake of being nice, he was real with her and that's more than she can say about the rest of the student body.

  
"Oh damn, guess I screwed that up for myself then." they shared a smile after his comment.

  
"Quiet in the class please!" Kane ordered, his gaze zeroing on Jasper which only made the boy roll his eyes.

  
Though it didn't stop Lexa from smirking slightly, amused at her friend's bad luck.  
_____

 The bell rang signaling the end of the class, students hurried themselves out of the room, filling the halls, Lexa never really liked rushing into the crowd, she always preferred to stay at the back until she saw an opportunity to move freely.

Crammed places made her nervous, unless they were concert halls then she didn't care she would lose herself in the moment anyway.

She packed her things, and went to wake up Jasper who had decided to nap halfway through the lesson, shaking her head at his antics."Come on junky, Let's go."

  
"If you say so, nerd." Jasper mumbled getting up groggily.

Walking into the almost empty Halls of their high school, except for the few scattered groups of students in corners, talking among each other.

They stopped at Lexa's locker, ready to finally go home after yet another insignificant day at school in this insignificant small town.

But before Lexa could shut her locker door, she noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere somehow it had become stuffy, and students all around her started murmuring her anxiety couldn't help but generate ridiculous ideas in her mind, she was almost convinced that they all were talking about her, laughing at her.

It was good to be invisible always.

  
but if it wasn't for Jasper's eyes widening looking passed her, making her turn to peer just over her shoulder only to notice the one and only Clarke Griffin, the most popular girl in school if not this whole town.

  
After disappearing for a while from school, her presence seems to be so imposing, you'd have to be blind not notice the gorgeous girl.

  
Hair perfectly put together in soft blonde waves, make up adorning her face complimenting her features, she strode in the center of the hallway curves accentuated in only the most elite designer clothes, but Lexa noticed something different in the Griffin girl.

  
Her eyes, Azure blue eyes that were full of life just a while ago, seemed so hollow now, so glossy and the cheeky smile that always seemed to play on her soft features seemed absent.

  
But that didn't mean that Lexa took time from her day to stare at Clarke all that much anyway, she was generally an observant person, that is all there is to it. most definitely.

  
"Ahh the lioness returns." Jasper stated indifferently.

  
"What happened to her?" Lexa wondered, still her eyes did not escape the capture that the blonde girl has had on them from the moment she saw her, much to Lexa's dismay.

She thinks they've been in the same town since she was 11 years old, when Lexa first moved into her foster family's house then.

They had never spoken to each other, not once. but that's understandable they ran in different groups, if you wanted to call lexa's group a group even. to put it more correctly they were in two different social statuses.

  
"Oh you didn't hear? Mufasa passed away."

"What?" a confused Lexa turned to look at her friend now, finally breaking the trance she has been in since she noticed Clarke. "elaborate.."

"Her dad died, freak accident apparently, other than that I don't know shit."

  
Lexa's gaze turned to the barely clean floor, biting the inside of her cheek, eyes jumping from one tile to another thoughts going a mile a minute.

  
Her eyes traveled back towards Clarke, who appeared to be arguing heatedly but discreetly with her best friend Octavia who has been by her side from the moment she stepped in the school.

  
"Yo, Lex snap out of it, let's get the hell out of here Monty scored us some vegetables if you wanna join" speaking in code, thinking he was so clever he offered Lexa.

  
"Oh no thanks, not today buddy, I'm expected at home." she refused, she couldn't miss seeing Anya her adoptive big sister, coming back to visit from college, according to her adoptive father Gustus, who she refers to as Uncle Gustus that he needed both his girls to be at the dinner table today like old times.

  
If anyone looked from the outside at her family, they'd be surprised at how Gustus has even managed to get the 'okay' in adopting her, a burly guy with tattoos covering his arms who owns a record slash tattoo shop, who happens to be an already single father to a girl.

  
But she understood the reason, it was a last resort sort of thing, no one wanted her anyway.

  
Not that she was complaining The Woods were the best damn people in the world as far as she was concerned, she was beyond grateful that she ended up with them.

  
"Well your loss nerd, have fun being not high, at home." and with that Jasper left but not without trying to ruffle her hair, she caught his hand warning him to keep his hand to himself if he wanted to live.

  
Lexa was left alone to retrieve her things from locker, locking it carefully making sure she didn't get any surprises tomorrow morning, some pricks liked to play jokes on her shoving all kinds of things in there, that's why she always kept spare clothes, too many times they've come in handy... sadly.

  
Lexa walked away from her locker, couldn't wait to get on her bike and speed away from this damn place.

  
The brunette didn't notice the person who was standing right before her, since she was always used to walking head down, she halted once she saw the edges of polished toenails poking out of Jimmy choos, not that she would know anything about expensive shoes.

  
She glances up only to be met by dark blue eyes, making her own green ones widen as she realizes that she was standing right across Clarke.

  
She can feel her heartbeat quicken, and a lump forming in her throat, her anxiety has never been so alive and kicking like this moment.

The blonde held her stare, face unchanging, Lexa found it difficult to dissect what was running through the blonde's mind.

  
Ducking her eyes quickly before getting sucked in again, Lexa moved to her right and shuffled passed the popular girl.  

  
_What the hell was that?,_ Lexa picked up her pace as she approached the the exit doors, and heading towards her bike.

Further down the hall, Clarke was still rooted in her place now looking over shoulder.  
"Who was that?"

  
"Who the fuck cares, Griffers? you wanna get smashed till you don't feel your face? then we better hurry and make sure we look on point for the party." Octavia appeared by her side, tangling her arm with the blonde's dragging her in the opposite direction towards the parking lot that was located out back. 

  
"O, what would I do without you?" Clarke smiled softly yet her smile never reached its full potential, Octavia knew that, that's why she encouraged Clarke to go out tonight.

  
"Probably, watching Netflix in pj's and pigging out on Nutella is what you would do."

  
"Hey, don't be a hypocrite you like those type of hangouts more than I do"

  
"Got me there, Clarkey. now let's get out of here."

* * *

 

Setting her bike on the porch of her house, still shaken by her interaction with Clarke... if she can even call it that really.

  
She took a deep breath, and reminded herself that she's home now, away from all the bullshit that high school seems to be all about.

  
She loved the Woods' household, it was humble and cozy and her favorite thing is to find her Uncle Gustus preparing food, he is not the best cook but she wasn't going to complain as long as its edible, though that did not stop Anya from complaining.

  
Anya was in her second year at college, she was studying to be a lawyer, it fitted her well actually as far as Lexa knew, and Gustus was more than delighted when she told him.

  
There weren't any colleges on Mount Weather, so Anya had to move all the way to Tondc to attend Polis University, so it was always a special occasion when she came to visit, it did tend to get a little dull with just Lexa and Gustus in the house.

  
Gustus spent half of his time in the shop anyways, so Lexa spent the majority of her day alone. although she did help out at the shop quite a lot.

  
She liked being surrounded by music, she actually wanted a career that was involved in music but she was not sure how will she get there, and frankly she feared the reaction of her adoptive family about her career choice, despite the fact that she knew that she wouldn't be met with judgment.

 

She just wasn't ready, she planned to once she was actually certain of the path she wants to take.

Making her way inside, already smelling whatever concoction Gustus was busy with in the kitchen, and quite honestly it didn't smell half bad.

Or was she just hungry?

"What'cha cooking, good looking?" Lexa asked in mirth standing behind the counter, Gustus turned from the stove smiled broadly as his eyes landed on the young girl.

  
"Well... it seems to be a stew of some sort, I don't know yet, but it smells good doesn't it? I think we've got a winner." Gustus's beard was covered tomato sauce, and he was wearing a ridiculously tiny apron for his size, that Lexa had made him the first year she moved in, it was a school project, not by any means a joke suggested by a troublesome young Anya.

"Yep definitely a winner, since it seems to have beaten your butt. you're a mess." Lexa laughed as Gustus turned to glare at her lightheartedly.

  
"Well, I'm glad my hard work to put food on the table amuses you, Ms. Woods..." Lexa's heart feels a sting whenever Gustus includes her into the family, even though it's been years and she should have been used to it by now, she never is.

 _Lexa Arbor_ , she always hears in the distance ringing in her head over and over again. she always tries to shake the unwanted noise and replace it with, _Lexa Woods, I'm Lexa Woods._

"Lexi, are you alright?" Gustus has noticed that the young girl has inverted into her mind, he moved quickly to hold her by the shoulders, stirring her slightly. "Hey kiddo, did you take your meds?" he asked carefully.

Lexa's focus returned on the bulky man standing in front of her, her eyes blinking slowly, "oh yeah yeah I did, don't worry just you know I was daydreaming that's all." she reassured even though she knew she was lying.

Gustus's shoulder sag as he releases a sigh of relief, "Good, you scared me there kiddo," he squeezed her shoulders affectionately and then went back to cooking. "hey why don't you go up and tell Anya to come help out down here?"

"Wait, Anya's here?! already?" and with that Lexa almost flies up the stairs to the second floor, leaving a chuckling Gustus in her wake.

Making her way hastily to Anya's old room, she flings the door open without a second thought not expecting the sight in front of her to be... well that.

Apparently Anya was laying on her back on the old bed, while a dark-skinned young woman with brown long hair tied in a high ponytail with muscular back was straddling her waste, it was important to note that the stranger's top was missing.

Once Anya has noticed a gawking Lexa by the door, she almost jumped upwards and dropped the woman that was on her lap.

"Oh my god, Lexa!? get out!" covering herself and her partner up who turned to face the younger girl only to give her a coy wink and a smirk. 

"I uh I'm I'm sorry." with burning cheeks and fastened heartbeat Lexa flees, shutting herself in her own room.

She never knew.

Putting her headphones on, while turning on her laptop she went to iTunes and opened the first album available which was Artangels by Grimes, one of her favorites.

Her room was impersonal, except for the stack of books placed on every shelf and music records that were piled to the side, but those were more gustus's than hers, and there were two swords hung up at the right side of her bed.

They weren't sharpened of course, but she always was very fascinated by martial arts, Gustus has in fact enrolled her in Karate once, she was best at things and worst at others, but she was only 13 at the time.

She noticed her door creaking open, a sheepish looking Anya peering in once she noticed where Lexa was. she opened the door fully crossing her arms her usual smug expression in place. "What are you up to squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt, we're almost the same height Anya... " Lexa bit back annoyingly.

"You'll always be squirt to me." Anya grinned and Lexa rolled her eyes, "So you didn't answer me what are you doing?"

"Listening to Grimes."

"Who?"

"Nevermind..."

"Okay look I'll cut to the chase, what you saw in there... well it was exactly what you saw." Anya tried to explain but ended up confusing Lexa further.

"I didn't know you dated girls...?" Lexa looked from her desk, eyes glancing towards her big sister with eyebrows slightly raised.

"And you have a problem with that?" Now crossing her arms guardedly yet still managed to sound haughty.

Lexa thought about it, did she want to gouge her eyes out because it was two girls, or just because it involved her sister and another girl?

I mean Lexa had never questioned her own sexuality before, boys didn't interest her, girls didn't either, well except.... No, she was not interested in people in general!

Lexa turned to glance at her laptop screen, music still blaring from her headphones there were now laying on her desk. "Well it would be slightly hypocritical of me to actually have a problem with it so..." Lexa commented quietly but enough to be heard by Anya.

And at that Anya's expression softened with a hint of surprise in her eyes, "Squirt, do you like girls too?"

"I-I don't know... I mean I've never been interested in anyone before." Lexa replied shyly, somewhat nervously, her body was tense against her will despite the fact that this was Anya, her sister of five years.

"Aw Lexa, what about the blonde girl from the TV show you always watch? I mean you have her photo as your screensaver on your phone." Anya noticed her sister's rigid posture and tried to lighten things up by digging at her.

"That's different!" Lexa barked back only causing Anya to let out a loud laugh. Lexa couldn't help but crack a smile at that, her mood suddenly was lifted from its  cautionary state.

A comfortable silence settles between them, both looking sheepishly at the other but Lexa couldn't let the conversation end here, she was curious for once in her life so she figured might as well take as much as she could from this.

"But you've only dated guys before as far as I know..?" she inquired carefully, looking at her big sister and waiting for a reaction.

"Have you ever heard of the term bisexual? it exists you know." Anya responded with a sarcastic tone in her usually stern voice.

"So you and that girl, are you dating?"

"Well, we do more than date as you obviously saw earlier." both Woods' girls turned to the cheeky voice the belonged to the tan girl that was now leaning on the door frame, Lexa turned red under the attractive woman's stare.

she managed to let out a groan with the words, "ugh gross."

"Shut it Reyes, that's my little sister." Anya warned.

"That's not what your expression was telling me when you were checking me out a few minutes ago." Raven retorted boldly hearing Lexa's reaction, the mischievous grin not leaving her face. "damn little Woods, if you weren't jailbait I'd let you tap this." saying jokingly as she made a show by singling her more than toned body by pointing.

"Reyes, if you don't stop talking the feeling in your leg won't be the only thing missing from your body." Anya bit back, making Lexa turn to give the brunette a once over and noticing her leg brace, the comment didn't discourage Raven but appeared to have the opposite effect.

"Oh aggressive, why don't you save that dirty talk for the bedroom later." at that Anya's palm went to cover her sharp features, letting out a frustrated sigh at the relentless brunette.

"I'm going to murder you one day." Anya murmured into her hand, making Lexa chuckle but it quickly became embarrassed silence as she noticed the wink Raven sent her way.

"Sure thing Honey, Anyways... I'm hungry. what's for dinner?" Raven asked seemingly untouched by the threatening look Anya was giving her, cracking a charming smile and draping an arm around her dirty blonde haired girlfriend.

Both the Woods' girls sighed, shaking their head disapprovingly but the mirthful atmosphere didn't escape them.

Lexa decided that she actually liked Raven.

* * *

 

Heading downstairs towards the kitchen, the trio found Gustus clearing the dining area to set the dinner plates.

"You know you could've given me a little warning that Anya had company." Lexa spoke disgruntledly as her uncle came within view.

"You beat me to it Kiddo, but better you than me right?" Gustus rejoiced, patting the teenager's shoulder in good nature.

"So I was another pawn in your cruel game, you know you could've spared my poor eyes." Lexa whined as she helped her uncle bring the food to the table, what the actual food was? she couldn't guess.

"Your poor eyes were damn lucky to be witnessing all this." Raven chimed earning an eye roll from Lexa and a glare from Anya, Gustus just laughed.

"So you knew about this?" Lexa asked pointing towards the young couple, as they took their seats around the table, Anya and Raven sat side by side, as Lexa was across from them and Gustus took his place at the head of the dinner table as per usual.

"Of course, my little girl can't keep anything from me." Gustus answered while glancing lovingly towards his eldest daughter, "besides why would she? I mean look at Raven."

The one in question, threw her hands up boastfully enjoying the attention.

"Don't, you're only feeding her enormous ego." Anya commented while putting food in Raven's plate, Lexa knew despite her sister's criticism it was plainly evident that Anya adored the other woman, and the same went to Raven as she saw her rub the length of Anya's arm fondly after she finished filling her plate with food.

"So you're coming to Bellamy's party with me right?" Raven asked almost breathlessly after swallowing the first mouthful of food she treated herself to.

"I don't know about that..." Anya answered hesitantly, and hearing her girlfriend the older brunette gave the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Oh come on An, it'll be fun like a high-school reunion!" Lexa could only snort almost choking on her food at Raven's pleas but she knew it was only a matter of time that her sister caved.

"A party? a Blake's party no less, if you're going Anya, then Lexa you're going too." the young girl did a double take at her adoptive father's words.

"Wait what? why?" Lexa demanded befuddled, the last place she wanted to be was a room full of intoxicated, horny people.

"I need you there to look out for your sister, I know what goes on those sort of events."

"That is some questionable Logic, Mr. Woods but I can't say I disagree, the more the merrier." Raven encouraged the older man, receiving a shove from her girlfriend.

"So I'm a watchdog now?"

"Don't force this on Lexa, you know I can handle myself just fine."

"Nonsense, we all know that Lexa is the more responsible person in this house." Gustus remarked including himself as well.

"I'm afraid I see no use in arguing," Anya sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, turning to her more than mortified sister "I guess you're coming with, Squirt" the blonde shrugged.

"And of course, I have no say in this whatsoever..." the teenager huffed, the group now settling in silence resuming with their meal.

"Damn Mr. Woods this is delicious, you know your stuff." Raven added beamingly after the pause, and her comment filled the brawny man with pride.

Both the Woods' sisters to burst out in laughter at the two.

* * *

"Stop tugging at your shirt, you look fine." Anya reassured her sister who was self-consciously fussing over her wardrobe, the trio made their way out of Raven's red truck.

Raven did not attend the same university Anya did, she was a first year in a neighboring college but that didn't stop her from being the best damn mechanical engineering student her major has ever witnessed.

She was a genius, anyone who heard of her assumed that her personality would be as pretentious as her reputation, but Raven was one of the most genuine people Lexa have met so far.

"Yeah girl, you look damn _fine_." and not to forget terribly and inappropriately flirty.

Lexa's cheeks flared, looking down at the outfit Anya has picked up for her, black skinny jeans slightly ripped at the ankles, white shirt with a low collar revealing her slender neck, and a tight leather jacket to boot.

Light makeup emphasized her soft skin, and her high cheekbones, eyeliner drawn heavily around her eyes despite her protest but Anya convinced her that it made her green eyes pop.

_Whatever that meant._

They were no longer hidden behind thick glasses as she put her almost untouched contacts for perhaps the second time since Gustus bought them for her.

Her long brown curly hair now was held away from her face in intricate little braids that ran from the top of her head, still the ends of her tresses fell loosely over her shoulders.

She looked like a stranger even to herself, her fashion choice if there was any was so different from this get up, she always wore loose-fitting clothes, it's not like she thrived to impress anyone.

"Shush you," Anya warned as she locked arms with her infuriating girlfriend. "Come on Lexa."

Waking Lexa from the thoughtful trance she slipped into, she glanced forward giving the huge house in front of them a long hard look, watching people piling in and out of the front porch, already music can be heard blaring from the inside of the house.

It was nighttime, Lexa can't imagine the neighborhood being thrilled at all the noise coming out of the Blakes' alone.

Upon entering the crammed house, Lexa can already smell the hormones flying in the air, bouncing from one sweaty body to the other, she gulped audibly though her nervousness wasn't shown due to the dim lighting.

Anya kept watch of her sister and noting her sudden tense demeanor, she rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder in attempt to ease her into the environment. "It's gonna be alright Lexa, try to have fun, if you wanna go home I'll understand."

"N-no I'm fine." Lexa tried to hold herself together but her expressive eyes betrayed her as they jumped erratically from one person to another.

"Here drink this, it'll ease you a little." Raven offered a red cup, as she returned from the kitchen, retrieving drinks for the girls.

"Is this alcoholic?" Lexa had to ask.

"God No, what do you take me for?" Raven replied appalled, "I don't condone underage drinking..." Lexa respected Raven a little more in that moment "unless you want to."

_And there goes that respect._

"You know consent is everything." she continued grinning.

"Not in this case, idiot." Anya contributed as she took a sip from her own cup.

"Raven! Anya! so glad you could make it." a deep booming voice grabbed the girls' attention which belonged to a messy haired guy who was approaching them eagerly, picking up Raven in a big bear hug, she laughed in response and kicked him to bring her down.

"Someone is excited to see me." the mechanic joked, as he put her down,

"Anya it's been so long how have you been?" he offered a delighted smile to his old high school mate, the ruggedly handsome boy noticed Lexa standing awkwardly just behind Anya shifting her body from one foot to the other, looking everywhere but at the interaction.

"Who's this?"

"Keep it in your pants Blake, she's underage." Raven quipped which only earned her a shove from Bellamy.

Green eyes widened as Lexa realized that the conversation turned to her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! besides I'm in a long committed relationship with the most perfect woman in the world." he explained, his rough features momentarily softening.

"This won't earn you brownie points, Bell. 'cause Gina isn't here to hear it." Anya joined the banter, resting both arms at each side of her lithe waist.

"Damn it." he cursed jokingly, both older girls laughed at that.

"Well, this here is Lexa and or as I like to call her little Woods." Raven moved to Lexa gripping her shoulders and squeezing them excitedly, flashing a proud toothy smile as if Lexa was her own sister.

"Wait that's your little sister, Anya?" The older boy examined the teenager, Lexa knew what went into his head that they looked nothing alike, that she was acting strange....

or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexa. treat yourself to whatever you'd like." he nodded her way a gentle smile lingering on his lips.

A hint of a smile was visible on the younger brunette's own plump lips, relaxing visibly at the boy's welcoming aura.

"Okay Ladies have fun, Reyes you're coming with me I need another person to beat some pathetic asses at beer pong, let's rip those fellas a new one."

"Oh it's so on, Blake!" as the pair disappeared into the sea of bodies, Lexa and Anya remained behind.

"Bellamy seems nice," Lexa finally speaking her first words since this they've arrived,

"Yeah he's one of the good guys."

Looking around, Lexa noted that they were standing right near the stairs and across from them was the living room, a space was cleared of furniture to have a makeshift dance floor to all types of people who moved to the blasting beat.

Some were slumped on the couches either smoking or getting hammered, and couples were in corners exchanging flirtatious banter or just blatantly making out against the walls.

And just before she was about to turn towards Anya, blonde wavy hair caught her eyes making them widen.

There she was, Clarke Griffin entering the house from the glass doors that overlooked the backyard, Octavia Blake followed behind.

"Clarke..."

She was dressed in a short black and white dress that hugged her in all the right places, hair worn freely with soft shiny waves bouncing all the way to just the top of her chest, the dress was made to show a little bit of cleavage which didn't go unnoticed by Lexa who was still shamelessly staring.

But the most unique part of the girl, was her eyes they seemed to shine a shade of blue Lexa had never seen before, they can even captivate you from the opposite end of room.

Unlike earlier in the afternoon, Clarke seemed less frigid and unexpressive as Lexa watched her laugh at something the younger Blake has whispered in her ear.

"Earth to Lexa, hello you've been staring at that girl for quite a while there." she snapped out of her obvious stalking mode by the hand that waved back and forth in front of her face. "and who's Clarke?"

"She's no one." Lexa crossed her arms protectively, snickered at her own remark if she'd had to put it more correctly that term suited her more.

"Ooh I get it now so that girl is named Clarke, you Lexa Woods have your first crush." Anya teased taking a proper look at the girl that had seemed to enthrall her sister just a moment ago.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about her that she just didn't trust, but she was never too quick to judge.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" and at that Lexa gaped at her older sister as if she grew another head.

"Don't be ridiculous, she doesn't even know I exist, Also I'm not interested in her." Anya gave the young brunette a disbelieving look, as she was worried whether her sister knew she was lying to herself or was completely oblivious.

She didn't know which worried her more.

"But this is perfect, she doesn't know who you are, you can keep being a nerd after this night, but tonight... tonight you have a chance to actually interact with her. without all the high school status quo bullshit." Lexa for an insane second considered Anya's words and they did make sense but only in that moment of insanity.

Shaking her furiously, "No, thank you." she refused feeling butterflies in her stomach just by the thought of talking to Clarke.

"Ugh fine, be like that... I'm going to go find Raven." Anya turned to leave and Lexa didn't stop her she actually wanted to be alone for a while, alone as she can be in a room full of people.

Little did the girl know that just across the room, Clarke was watching her as well.

The blonde was taking in the sight before her, tan skin, plump pink lips and green eyes as deep as the forest, She was taller than Clarke, her rock and roll attire fitting her well toned body.

The blonde had no idea who she was, but she couldn't deny that she liked what she saw.

"Who's that? does she look familiar to you?"

"Who?" Octavia asked her eyes searching the crowd until they landed on a certain brunette. "Yeah kinda, maybe she's friends with Bell. she's hot!"

"Yeah..." Clarke continued to stare at Lexa, who was sipping her drink from time to time seemingly bored.

"Clarkey, your ladyboner is showing." Octavia jived, poking her childhood friend in the ribs, her hand was quickly slapped away as Clarke was extremely ticklish.

"That is an obscene term, O"

"Only the best for you Hun." Octavia blew a kiss towards Clarke, who pretended to catch it.

"Just so you know, I'm keeping this so I can throw it in the trash later."

"Ouch harsh, that hurt Griffers." she clutched at her heart mockingly as she exclaimed, Clarke just shrugged but her smile gave away her nonchalant.

"Anyways let's not forget why we are here, you sure your brother won't notice us right?"

"Are you serious? the entirety of Mount Weather is stuffed in our house, I doubt Bellamy is gonna be looking for us anytime soon, now let's get hammered!" Octavia cheered as she pushed Clarke near the alcohol display.

After a decent amount of shots, it was safe to say that both girls were more than pleasantly buzzed.

Giggling and moving to the music carelessly, until Octavia noticed who was heading their way,

"Shit Clarke, Finn is here!" she whispered loudly into her best friend's ear who was dancing with her back to Octavia.

After registering what Octavia had said, alarm washed over her features as she turned towards the shorter brunette.

"O, we need to get out of here, I can't deal with him right now." Finn was Clarke's recently turned ex-boyfriend who she broke up with during the difficult times she had been through lately, he still had the nerve to flirt with other girls behind her back though, he defended himself by saying that she has been acting distant towards him and that's why he did what he did.

She slapped him that day, that jerk deserved it as far as she knew.

"Look just go on, and I'll distract him, go!" Octavia ushered the blonde forward, "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

And with that Clarke hurried herself further into the crowd, her best friend fading from sight, she kept looking behind as she stumbled through the moving bodies not noticing the still body she crashed into suddenly, strong arms held her in place and stopping her from falling backwards.

"Hey, be careful." a steady raspy voice invaded her left ear, as the stranger's face was too close for comfort, and of course it had to be the same stranger that caught her eye earlier.

The green eyed beauty stared at her concerned.

Lexa couldn't believe her eyes, her face obviously showing signs of complete panic as she noticed Clarke making her way towards her and not looking where she was going.

She had to bump into her of all people once again, as she noticed that the girl was swaying slightly she grabbed at her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Are you okay?" Lexa was amazed on how tamed she was being, she never really spoke clearly to anyone at school without stuttering like a complete fool.

Her head was swimming, because she was not only talking to Clarke but also holding her close.

She believed that her heart was about to beat its way out of her chest, if she didn't escape now.

A mantra of curse words occupied her mind, but surprisingly her external attitude seemed deceiving as her face was calm as a lake in the midst of winter.

_Did Raven give me an alcoholic drink after all?_

Astounded by her own composure, she searched the shorter girl for any sign of recognition but she found none, her heart relaxing to some extent, but she still kept caution.

"I ah so sorry, didn't see you there." Clarke stammered for once, bright blue eyes looking straight into green ones, the blonde was mesmerized at how gorgeous this girl actually was.

If she had caught her attention from across the room, being inches apart was borderline dangerous.

"Am I that invisible?" despite her erratic heartbeat, Lexa managed to crack a joke that was more ironic than she led on.

_Anya will never believe this._

Clarke laughed, and oh what a laugh it was it was muffled by the loud music but Lexa never heard anything clearer in her entire young life.

"Not at all." Clarke answered while her laughter turned too soft giggles, partially because to her this stranger was anything but invisible. "I'm Clarke." she extended her hand as they both took their respective distance.

Obviously Finn, was the last thing on her mind now.

Lexa's immaculate eyebrows raised as she looked down at the hand before her for a second, slowly taking it accidentally but gently brushing the girl's knuckles with her thumb.

both breaths hitched slightly, pupils dilating both green and blue.

"Lexa." the brunette introduced herself carefully still expecting Clarke, to jump into realization of who she was and run the opposite way.

Still that moment has yet to come, since Clarke seemed unmoving if not a little more eager than she was a second ago.

"It is nice to meet you, _**Clarke**_." the blonde's name came out more pronounced than she intended to, however it only made Clarke step closer.

"You too, _**Lexa.**_ " Clarke intentionally put just as much emphasis to her name as she did hers, eyes batted heavily through long eyelashes.

Lexa couldn't do anything but gulp, she was mustering every ounce of self-cool she had to not sweat at the spot.

_Oh God, what the hell is happening?_

She couldn't begin to comprehend the alternative reality she was experiencing right now, Clarke was talking to her, Clarke was inches away, and dare she say Clarke was flirting with her.

"Clarke!" and with that Clarke straightened, as she looked behind her seeing Finn closely approaching an apologetic looking Octavia behind him.

"Do you wanna dance?" Clarke turned frantically towards the brunette, she did represent her words as a question but she didn't wait for a reply as she grabbed the brunette and led her to the dance floor.

Lexa registered what was happening a little too late, as she felt herself being led towards the moving bodies by the stunning girl.

Her being rattled to her bones was an understatement, she was expecting herself to faint anytime soon by how overworked her body was, as she was pulled right to the center of the floor.

Clarke snaked her arms around strong shoulders, upper bodies merged together as the blonde rolled her hips to the sound of the bass.

The brunette didn't know what to do with her hands for a while, she was shaken to the core specially by they way Clarke was moving deliciously against her, figuring that placing her hands on the girl lean waist would be harmless.

But oh she was so wrong, as she felt the girl's curves just under her fingertips, it didn't help that the dress had such a thin layer of fabric.

Lexa had never been affected by another person like this before.

Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse for her, Clarke turns her back to her as she arched pushing her bottom into Lexa's center, the brunette's eyes couldn't help but roll back as she let out a soft groan ghosting just outside of the blonde's ear.

Clarke could only smirk in satisfaction.

They continued to dance for a while, totally lost in each other. Lexa's anxiety was long gone and was replaced with this carnal need to be close to Clarke, eager hands grabbed everywhere, arms sliding up and down, uncontrollably.

Clarke's moans were silenced by the music, but her body vibrated everytime Lexa had found a sensitive spot.

The brunette felt her core throb as she buried her face in long blonde locks that were draped over the girl's neck, she inhaled deeply making her own head spin.

The blonde turned to face her dancing partner, and if she was being honest she was more of a grinding partner than anything else.

Clarke's eyes traveled from green eyes to pink lips, biting her own in the process, pushing her body closer as humanly possible to the mysterious brunette.

Lexa had of course observed Clarke's actions, that is the torture of being hyperaware of everything and anything around you.

She already knew that Clarke was running away from someone, she knew she was just a matter of convenience to the blonde right now.

_I wish my mind would just drop dead._

Her thoughts as immature as they were, were ringing in her ears tirelessly, and suddenly Clarke halts in her arms, as she was now looking passed her.

Lexa figured she must've noticed the boy, Finn who has been chasing after her this whole time, she had half a mind to tell the boy to get lost, Clarke obviously did not want to talk to him.

Taking the hint that Clarke wanted to be anywhere but here, she leaned closer and whispered "Do you want to get out of here?" Lexa asked sounding more suggestive than she was originally aiming for.

Clarke focused back on her, a smirk making its way on her beautiful face as she leaned closer and whispered back a "Sure."

Lexa took her by the hand and lead them outside, through the glass doors and into the backyard.

Clarke walked in front of Lexa eager to go as farther as she can so she doesn't get noticed by her obnoxious ex, dress flowing as the night wind rustled through it, she wrapped her hands around her bare arms shielding herself from the sudden cold breeze.

"Can I ask a question?" Lexa moved closer taking off her leather jacket (well, Anya's) and draping it over the blonde as they took their seat on one of the empty benches.

The blonde noticed the tribal looking tattoo that was beautifully drawn on the brunette's arm, and the artist in her marveled at the design.

"Go ahead," Clarke smiled fondly looking up at brunette as she gripped the warm leather jacket around herself, smelling the pleasant scent of the girl almost intoxicating her all over again.

Lexa paused contemplating whether to ask her the real question or just make something up but she decided, her night was wild already so she might as well bite the bullet "Who are you running from?"

Clarke took a long and hard stare at Lexa, "Well, if you mean literally then my Ex, but if you meant figuratively than the answer would be myself." the blonde answered genuinely which startled Lexa somewhat.

"And how is that working out for you?" Lexa gripped the seat of the bench leaning her upper body on her arms, looking at Clarke.

Chuckling at the question, Clarke huddled closer towards the alluring girl. batting her eyelashes coyly "In the literal sense, it's going great I'm here with you aren't I?" Clarke declared sheepishly.

Lexa's heart has never been louder than in that moment, she was sure that it rivaled the bass that was roaring from the house. "And the figurative sense?" she dared to ask, voice hushed as if she's asking about something sacred, which it probably was.

Clarke has never met anyone quite like Lexa, usually if she was with anyone in this sort of situation they would have never shown any curiosity in what Clarke had to say, and would jump at the chance to just straight up grope the blonde.

Honestly in this case, Clarke was the one who wanted to grope Lexa more than anything.

"I can't say I know." avoiding the answer, and Lexa noticed so she didn't push nodding understandably, "Wait how old are you?"

"The same as you, Clarke."

"And how do you know what age I am?" Lexa throws Clarke a comical look reminding the blonde of who she actually was, "Oh, got it. I'm Clarke Griffin, the Mayor's daughter. everybody knows me." Clarke rolled her eyes as she said scornfully.

"Actually I was referring to the fact that we go to the same school." Lexa didn't think before she spoke which was so unlike her since she built entire essays in her mind before even uttering a single word.

She didn't know what was Clarke doing to her, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"No way, I would have definitely noticed you." Clarke retaliated, but it only made Lexa chuckle sadly.

"We just run in different groups, Clarke." daring to put her hand over the other girl's hand comfortingly, "besides that school is huge, you can't notice everyone."

"Well, I'm just glad I noticed you. it's probably better that it's outside the school, that building brings the worst in me sometimes."

"So I've heard."

_so I've experienced._

"I think some people call you a lioness." at that Clarke burst in soft giggles bringing her hand over her mouth

"What? that's ridiculous. I'm not a cat person." and hearing the blonde's comment, Lexa joined her by laughing freely.

Not only was Clarke the most gorgeous human Lexa has ever had the pleasure of seeing, she was also undeniably adorable.

The brunette didn't know how much she can take in one night.

After the fit of giggles had dissipated they fell into a silence not an awkward one, but it was full of something Lexa couldn't put her finger on.

Realizing that she still held Clarke's hand beneath hers, she moved to retreat but a firm grip stopping her from doing so.

Clarke with her other hand moved to hold her wrist in place, expression turning serious and bright blues had turned into dark oceans, calling out for Lexa to lean closer.

And so she did, it's not like there was any other choice really, she was slowly being sucked in and she didn't mind being drowned.

Clarke licked at her bottom lip, anticipating the clash, her heartbeat quickening more than she'd like to admit. she noticed green eyes drooping and the brunette's face moving closer towards her own, sharp steady jaw slightly slakened and lips so plump and glossy just ready to be taken.

A loud phone rings and disrupts their moment, both girls jump back as they noticed that Lexa had received a text. their faces utterly flushed with shaken bodies.

Looking at her phone, Lexa found a text from Anya demanding her presence since she needed someone to help her drag a boozed up Raven to her truck and someone to drive them home.

"I- uh I have to go." Lexa stuttered for the first time while talking to Clarke, it's like the spell was broken and now reality came crashing down, she abruptly stood.

"Wait, When will I get to see you?" Clarke desperately demanded.

"S-soon, I promise." at this point Lexa didn't even fathom what was coming out of her mouth she just knew that she had to get out of there fast.

"Wait!" Clarke stood up and followed after taking a few steps towards her and planting her soft lips against Lexa's cheek, in a kiss that lingered way too long to be deemed appropriate.

Lexa held herself despite the struggle, as her legs dying to buckle bellow her.

Clarke pulled away a charming smile graced her face as she leaned closer and whispered, "See you around, Lexa."

"Y-yeah... um bye." Lexa turned a deep shade of red as she moved backwards still facing the blonde, she waved and turned forwards and almost sprinted to the front of the house.

_Anya is never going to believe this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life has fucked up a perfectly good teenager, is what it did, look she's got anxiety."
> 
> An Anxiety-ridden Lexa Woods has always preferred to keep to herself, until she bumps into the most popular girl in school in the most unlikely place, although she is beyond grateful that the girl doesn't recognize her otherwise she wouldn't have danced with her they way she did, or kissed her they way she did.
> 
> My attempt at a highschool clexa au because we don't have enough of those obviously. Nerd Lexa/Popular Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this fanfic, I was a bit overwhelmed by the positive response, you guys are awesome. so here's a second chapter enjoy!  
> Italics: Lexa's thoughts, flashbacks, text messages.

 

**_Chapter II_ **

_"And I see your reflection when I look at mine_

_And I say, I say_

_Baby, don't go away."_

_Innocent green eyes looked through the window of a moving car, pupils dilating at every single thing that passed by, tiny hands grip at the door, excitement filling her belly at all the fun that awaits her once they get to their destination._

_"For goodness sake Alexandria, sit properly or you will get injured." A deep voice ordered sternly, it belonged to the man whose features were comparable to hers, a man in his mid-thirties with faintly tan skin and a sharp expression, his piercing eyes were an exact replica of Lexa's, yet they seemed to lack any warmth._

_The little girl's head ducked in embarrassment, as she noticed her position, kneeling on top of the seat at the left window of the spacious limousine, she hurried herself down and sat as stiff as a board in her seat._

_"I am sorry, father." She murmured ashamedly._

_If it wasn't for the tiny hand reaching for her own, and grasping it comfortably she would have let the tears in her eyes fall freely at her father's unsympathetic scolding._

_"Nickolas, why did you insist for us to bring the children along… on a business trip no less?" the same man questioned, displeasure written across his face._

_A smiling man turned to his business partner; he had an easy-going quality about him that always eased Lexa for some reason._

_He was nearly the same age as her father, with dark curly hair that was slickly combed and warm brown eyes that wrinkled every time he spoke._

_"Anthony, will you relax? We are going to Paris after all- I couldn't refuse my daughter's wishes to go to Disneyland." The spirited man answered, now directing his vision towards the two little girls sitting at the left side of the vehicle, smiling widely towards them._

_Both young girls returning the gesture, yet Lexa's smile didn't reach the ends of her mouth, fearing her father's discontent._

_Anthony only sat disgruntled in his seat at his partner's words; he turned to his wife who was chatting frivolously with his partner's wife at the right side of the limousine._

_"Cyra, be a darling and pass me the wine please?"_

_The woman in question nodded, showing a tight smile as she obeyed her husband's request. She also turned towards her daughter asking "Would you like anything to drink, honey?"_

_Lexa shook her head vigorously towards her mother but not without offering a smile._

_Cyra Arbor was a stunning woman, with a model type body all slender and lanky, though unlike the young girl, her hair was as dark as night, honey colored eyes with specks of golden in them, however her features resembled Lexa's in many ways._

_Her eyes were kinder, and she treated Lexa much more gently than her father._

_The woman wasn't involved in the business world; their marriage was a loveless one, a marriage of convenience you might say._

_The little brunette was only ten years old, but she was wise beyond her years, she understood the relationship her parents shared to some extent._

_Her father, Anthony Arbor, was one of the co-presidents of the Corporate; Arbor & Krew, along with his partner Nickolas Krew they owned an incredible portion of the businesses as well as uninhabited lands in Tondc._

_Calling them simply rich would be considered an underestimation._

_But little Lexa wasn't much interested in what her father does for money, as any ten year old should, her father's sour mood didn't deter her from being delighted that she was sitting next Nickolas's daughter and her very own best friend, Costia Krew. About to embark on a fun trip together._

_They were the same age, they met through their parents and the girls quickly became attached at the hip. Lexa was shy at first, she usually didn't talk much but whenever she was with Costia, her friend managed to make her feel like a normal child again._

_Costia was the exact opposite of the little anxious brunette, she was determined and she always got what she wanted one way or another._

_Despite her feisty nature, if you looked at the little girl from afar she portrayed the perfect image of a little princess, pail skin like a doll, pink cheeks covered with faint freckles that also extended to her buttoned nose, brown wavy hair a darker shade than Lexa's, always wearing frilly dresses._

_She seemed as pompous as any other rich kid, but her voice always softened and her brown eyes smiled just like her father's whenever she spoke to Lexa, always patient and understanding and letting Lexa go at her own pace._

_"We're gonna have tons of fun, Lex!" Her best friend exclaimed happily, only Costia ever called her by a nickname and it was her most favorite thing to hear._

_"Yeah…" Lexa muttered softly, the formal talk always seems unnecessary around the other girl._

_She gripped Lexa's hand tighter, intertwining their tiny hands together as they softly giggled._

_A sudden force clashed into the back of the car, making their driver lose his control for a moment, startling them all._

_Both of the girls let out a yelp but quickly Costia recovered and shielded the tiny brunette as she placed both her arms around her, calming her._

_"What was that?" asked an alarmed Nickolas._

_Anthony looked back through the back window, his eyes hardening as he recognized their assaulter._

_"It's that lunatic, Cage- all this because we refused to close a deal with him?!"_

_"Anthony, do something about this! We have children with us." Cyra pleaded, terror written across her face._

_"Be quiet! There's nothing to talk about with a madman like him."  The Arbor man barked, he turned to his driver and commanded him to keep driving._

_The driver didn't have a choice but to obey his employer, picking up the speed._

_The man named Cage was riding a huge SUV, still chasing after them._

_Lexa was terrified, Costia's small arms were still wrapped around her protectively but she could feel her best friend shaking under her strong façade she was as afraid as Lexa, the sense of panic flooded the vehicle, and if it wasn't for her father's stubbornness, they would have been will on their way to the airport._

_But men in power had a funny way of going about things._

_After several minutes things seemed to still, as they thought that Cage had given up on his little moment of recklessness._

_Both families in the car appear to relax noticeably as they felt that things were back to normal, and that they were resuming their journey safely to the airport._

_However before Cyra could reach for her daughter who was on the verge of tears, an impact so strong crashed into the back of their car, that the limousine flew to the opposite side of the street where cars were speeding towards them._

_A second loud crash was the last thing that Lexa heard that day, besides her voice shouting for Costia._

_But the horrors she saw that day were images that she couldn't ever erase from her memory._

The brunette sat up rapidly from her bed, breathing raggedly with sweat covering her hair and her body with the sheets clung to her skin uncomfortably.  Her eyes wide, veins red in color were visible within them.

Nose flared to inhale as much oxygen as possible, she felt herself gasping for air as if she was choking.

Having the same dream every once in a while, you would think that panic attacks were part of her daily routine, and she'd always keep a paper bag near her night stand.

But she never did, I guess she was as stubborn as her father was in that regard.

And by chance a freshly awakened Gustus was passing through the hall, he caught glance of Lexa's room as was the door slightly ajar, and at the sight he saw he didn't think twice in rushing in.

He lowered himself towards the teenager, holding her by the shoulders and looking intently into her eyes, he noticed that they were glazed over; he knew Lexa hasn't yet managed to get full control over her body.

"Lexa, I need to you listen to me okay?" he whispered softly, "I need you to breathe for me okay, nice and slow."

Lexa heard someone talking to her but she couldn't pinpoint who was right in front of her, her vision was completely blurred she felt she was sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool, whether it was because of her current unwell state or the fact that she needed her glasses.

She figured it was a mixture of both.

"Kiddo, you're alright, it's going to be okay…" the burly man continued with his chant of soothing words, as he slowly reached for the drawer in her nightstand to take out an orange tube filled with pills, he dropped two onto his palm and ushered Lexa to take them, reaching for the water glass and helping Lexa in taking small sips.

After a few minutes Lexa's eyes seemed to return to their regular size, as her tense body sagged; the man caught her wrapping his large arms around her caringly.

Episodes like these weren't anything new to Gustus, but he still worried about the young girl. He was fortunate enough to pass by her room at the right time, yet he feared the days when he wouldn't be able to be there for his daughter.  

"Good morning, kiddo." He whispered gently, as he noticed the teenager's breathing going back to normal and the girl became slightly more aware of her surroundings.

"Uncle Gustus, your arms are heavy." After a silence, Lexa joked back pretending to squirm uncomfortably, the kind man only sighed in relief letting out a laugh in response.

Releasing the teenager from his grasp and getting up, "and here I was thinking I lost some weight, I've been dieting you know."

"Your regular visits to the Dropship would beg to differ" Lexa teased although he knew she didn't mean any malice by it.

"To your information, I've been only choosing from the salad options there." Gustus countered, almost certain that Lexa knew he was bluffing.

The brunette chuckled at her adoptive father, as she adjusted her glasses on top of her nose. She stretched, satisfied at hearing the sound of her bones cracking, her body relaxing from the stiff form it was in moment ago.

"Why don't you head down and prepare some breakfast for you and the girls?" the man suggested, "You know how cranky Anya gets when she doesn't eat breakfast." Gustus reminded the brunette, Lexa shivered at the memory of said situations when her older sibling was still living with them.

Nobody deserved to be at the end of her wrath so early in the morning, if you thought Anya was ruthless in her usual attitude, woken up and hungry Anya was a whole other nightmare.

"You're not going to eat with us?" Lexa questioned.

"I'm afraid you're on your own this time, Kiddo." He stated apologetically, as Lexa got up and slowly went to make her bed. "I need to head out to the shop and work on some new tattoo designs."

The teenager admired her uncle's job, many forget that this line work was considered to be art; a permanent art unlike a regular artist who can practice and polish their work time and time again, a tattoo artist had body parts for canvasses, so screwing up would cost them costumers, except the drunk ones, those kind of costumers didn't really care.  

"I'll come help out and manage the store after breakfast if you'd like?" Lexa offered it was the start of the weekend anyway; she had plenty of time to spare.

"Would you? That'll be perfect, it's Echo's day off I wouldn't mind having a second hand around." Gustus professed fervently, thankful for his daughter's suggestion.

Echo was the only employee Gustus has ever hired as he was still insistent at keeping it a family business, but after Anya left for college, him and Lexa struggled to manage the place alone, specially because Lexa still had to attend school.

"I'll be your handyman, sure." Lexa shook her head entertained at the burly man's eagerness.

"You won't regret this, I promise" he wiggled his thick eyebrows impishly as he placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead, "Now hop to the kitchen before the monster wakes up." And with that he exited the room.

Lexa sighed contently, despite past experiences in her life, she knew she had scored herself a group of wonderful people around and for that she was endlessly grateful.

Looking back on the dream she had, she wondered what had brought it on. She only dreamt like that when she was distressed, Lexa's thoughts kept gnawing at her as she bounded towards the bathroom down the hall.

She entered and took the task of brushing her teeth staring fixedly at herself in the mirror.

Flashes of last night events replaying through her mind, with each scene remembered her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

A certain blonde beauty's laughter was the soundtrack of the movie playing, it did feel like a movie, a cliché one but still- she had yet to fathom the fact that Clarke acknowledged and interacted with her for the first time since she was brought here.

_Well we did more than interact…_

With that stuck in her head, she splashed cold water to her face in an effort to calm the heat that has spread across it, she was experiencing heat in other places as well but she fought to ignore them.

The cooling sensation did help but regrettably for her she couldn't splash cold water on her racing heart.

* * *

 

 

Footsteps padded silently down the stairs, her unruly hair now in bun and still wearing her pajamas; a black hoodie that had a batman logo and shorts, quirky socks covering her cold feet.

She opened the fridge door to attain the ingredients needed for breakfast, figuring that pancakes and bacon sounded like a good enough choice to alter her sister's rotten mood to a healthier one.

She made herself busy by preparing the meal, doing so as discreetly as possible to not disturb the sleeping pair upstairs, she assumed that they'd already wake up with an insufferable ringing in their ears as is, they didn't need her unnecessary ruckus to add to the agonizing mix.

She was a quiet person typically, but today was not her day as unluckily the pan she took out from the cupboard decided to slip from her grasp and land on the marble floor, creating a metallic crash aggravating her ears in the process, Lexa winced knowing full well that the sound reached her sister's room and she braced herself for the hell that was about to break loose.

She heard loud thudding from the top floor approaching closer and closer towards where she stood.

"Who has a death wish?" A disgruntled Anya hissed, cradling the side of her face with her palm, eyes still fully shut not trusting the light that would hit them if she dared to blink.

But she had to force her eyes open to behold the person she was about to execute, her eyes fell upon a guilty looking Lexa.

"I'm making you pancakes, please don't kill me." The brunette begged, Anya narrowed her dark amber eyes, carefully taking the seat at the kitchen island, expression almost feral.

"They better be the best damn pancakes you've ever made… no pressure." The blonde challenged, and Lexa audibly gulped at her sister's words, she was only at the tender age of seventeen she thought she didn't deserve those high expectations thrust upon her.

"I'll give it my all." Lexa vowed in a solemn tone and it took every ounce of Anya's self-control not to erupt in giggling at her sister's behavior. 

Despite the throbbing headache she had, her sister was doing a great job in helping it dissolve.

"I heard something about pancakes, so no take backs."  Raven groggily chased shortly, mimicking her girlfriend by taking a seat, yawning and burying her head into crossed arms that were resting on the counter, wishing to fall back asleep.

"How are you holding up there, Champ?" Anya asked cheekily, noticing her girlfriend's condition.

"I am become death, the destroyer of pussy." Raven tiredly but proudly declared peeking from her position on the counter, causing Lexa to almost drop the pan for the second time this morning.

"Sorry I asked." Anya groaned while rolling her eyes unimpressed at the older brunette's ridiculous announcement.

"You know it's true." Raven rested her chin in her hands and winked at the blonde.

"Would you shove a sock in it? We are in the presence of a minor." The blonde warned, at this point Lexa didn't know who was more embarrassed her or her sister.

"Oh come on, it's not like she doesn't know what that word means." It was the mechanic's turn to roll her eyes, an incredulous expression on her features. "Isn't that right, little Woods?" Raven asked turning her head expectantly at the younger girl.

"I uh uh…" Lexa was stumped, struggling to come up with a response.

"Anyways, you didn't tell me where you ran off to last night, Squirt?" Anya questioned choosing to ignore her girlfriend, Lexa was relieved for the momentary distraction, but just as she realized what the question was about she turned into the stammering idiot she was a second ago.

"I- well, nowhere… I was just hanging around." Lexa explained lamely, praying that Anya would let this one slide for once, but knowing her sister fairly well, she never got the easy way out, ever.

"You were with that girl, weren't you?" Anya smirked, she can tell whenever Lexa was lying, and ever since they were little she would always call out Lexa even on simple things like the fact that the brunette continuously ate the oatmeal cookies that Anya held dear.   

"Wait, what girl? Little Woods was with a girl?" Raven looked back and forth between the Woods' sisters visibly intrigued, "I'm not sure whether to feel proud or betrayed right now."

"I don't want to talk about this, Anya." Lexa glared, feeling like a deer caught in headlight.

"How did I not know about this? I wasn't even sure that Lexa swung that way…" Raven continued to mutter to herself, irrationally hurt for being left out.

"Shut up, Raven." Both girls turned to the older brunette, shushing her simultaneously.

Startled the mechanic let out a soft, "Jeez…"

"Breakfast is ready, let's just eat okay? I have to hurry to the shop to help Uncle Gus." Lexa lied, she knew she had time but she'd rather be working than have this conversation with her sister.

Placing the food down in front of the pair, she took her seat while pouring coffee for the three of them.

"Fine, but I know you're going tell me sooner or later."

The trio sat silently enjoying their food, Raven for once not uttering a single word and chewing at her pancakes like an obedient child; whether it was because she actually listened to them or by the fact that she was still suffering from the remnants of the hangover the girls weren't sure.

"I must say you've done a decent job on those pancakes, " Finally changing the subject, Anya offered her little sister a smile, "I guess you  got out of this scot-free this time, Squirt."

"Don't forget the bacon, bacon makes everything better." Raven added, while shoving a strip of bacon in her mouth, both girls grinned at her silliness but nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

 

After the girls finished their breakfast, and everyone got ready to go on their respective day, Anya went to pack her clothes she was planning to return to Tondc tonight with her girlfriend.

And Raven decided to visit her old garage, as she mentioned something about old clients and favors.

Lexa after a quick shower, wore a plain white shirt, blue jeans and a plaid button up, curly light brown tussles of hair fell loosely around her shoulders, glasses in place.

She didn't wear makeup usually, largely for the reason that she didn't know how to apply it properly; no matter how many times Anya sat her down and explained.

She just wasn't interested in those sorts of things.

She looked at her reflection in the small mirror hung at her wall, she sighed _this is as good as it gets._

She shoved a few books in her backpack, grabbing her headphones and her phone on her way out of the room. 

Leaving the house, hoisting her bike up that was reclined on the porch; she cycled her way through the neighborhood.

She arrived downtown, it wasn't a long ride given the fact that Mount Weather was a small town; she parked her bike in front of a modest looking shop with big glass windows that had an inventive logo plastered at the entrance that read; 'Arkadia' in bold crimson letters.

She shuffled inside looking around at the shelves that held an infinite amount of records, searching for Gustus who was nowhere in sight, shaking her head in defeat at her adoptive father's carelessness.

But she reckoned he was situated at the back in the tattoo booth, working on the designs he mentioned earlier this morning.

Wishing not to disturb the man during his work, she occupied herself in taking several boxes from the storage room, taking their contents out which were more records; she started arranging them at their designated place.

She came upon a particularly heavy box, trying to carefully pick it up, feeling her arms strain a little but she stubbornly managed to carry it out the storage room, stumbling forward only to be caught by two strong arms.

"You need help with that?" a voice asked amusedly belonging to a tall dark skinned boy known by the name of Lincoln.

"Lincoln? H-hey um if you don't mind, it's pretty heavy." Temporarily startled by the sudden company, Lexa attempted to shrug it off not wanting to appear weak but she was thankful that it was Lincoln of all people. 

"Sure no problem," he offered a gentle smile, slowly reaching for the box in the brunette's arms, holding it with ease.

Lincoln was a friend of The Woods' family, he was a senior at Jaha high school, and he was in the same group of friends she was in, the band of misfits you can call them.

However Lexa wasn't sure exactly why he chose to dwell with her group, by appearances alone he was more suited to be the jock-type; having a perfectly toned body enclosed with muscle.

But on the other hand, she couldn't imagine him being like most jocks, belittling people to feel good about his self; this guy couldn't hurt a butterfly if he wanted to.

She always found him doodling in a notebook of his at school, once she peeked inside and found the most beautiful words and illustrations splayed across pages upon pages, the boy was obviously talented.

He always hung around Arkadia, volunteering to help Gustus out whenever the opportunity presented itself; astonishingly her adoptive father wasn't too fond of the boy at first as he thought that he stuck around because he was interested in Lexa.

As ridiculous as that sounded in Lexa's head, she didn't put it past the burly man to think that, little did Gustus know that Lincoln wasn't interested in her in the slightest, but more interested in Gustus.

In his work to put it plainly, he admired the eldest Woods and his artistic creations, so he always would be following the man around to learn as much as he could. He managed to win over Gustus in the end.

She was always at ease around Lincoln, no longer a jittering mess able to exchange jokes and small talk. Lincoln didn't feel like a stranger, more like an older brother she never had, she liked his company

She wondered if her uncle thought that Lincoln was still interested in her, she chuckled absurdly at the thought. 

"What's so funny?" the tall boy asked as he continued to carry the box out front, "where do you want me to put this?"

"Oh over there with all the others…" Lexa directed pointing out the line of boxes near the store front as she continued, "Oh it was nothing, just something related to Uncle Gus." She answered to the first question.

"Admit it you were laughing at me and at the new jacket I'm wearing." He joked as he no longer had the box in his arms clearing the view for the brunette; he wore a black jacket with different badges on each sleeve.

"I wasn't I swear… but now that you point it out, did you rob Nasa or something?" Lexa quipped with eyebrows raised.

"Not you too, Gustus asked if I joined pilot school… I just thought it looks cool." Lincoln defended crossing his arms self-consciously, Lexa laughed at that patting the boy's back soothingly.  

"There there, Major Tom."  The younger brunette consoled moving from stacking records to standing behind the counter, "I didn't say it looked bad, here this song is a tribute to you."

Lexa picked up a record and put it on, the sound of the singer's voice booming into the room, as the older boy noticed the lyrics " _Ground control to Major Tom-"_

"Tactful…" Lincoln could only grumble as he followed her steps standing next to her behind the register, trying his hardest to stop the song from playing, but the brunette countered all his attempts.

 They continued about their day in the store with the occasional banter, and offering service to random costumers who walk into the shop.

Lexa was now sitting comfortably behind the counter; she picked a book from the collection she had in her bag to pass the time and the older boy was doodling in his notebook yet again sitting in the storage room having nothing else better to do that day apparently.

Music was softly playing through the speakers; it was a record store after all this was just Lexa's excuse to surround herself with her favorite music as loudly as she pleased.

Different songs continued to play, and Lexa almost lost herself in the atmosphere she created, but being the vigilant girl she was, the pair of teenagers that happened to be walking passed Arkadia who at the last minute decided to enter didn't go unmissed by green eyes.

Eyes immediately went wide as she realized who the pair was, panic set deep into her brain as she couldn't think of anything but duck completely under the counter, sitting on the floor bringing her knees as close as possible hugging them to herself.

At the other side of the store, Wells dragged a less than happy Clarke through open glass doors "I promise it won't take long I just want to find this damn album."

"I don't trust your promises anymore, you said no more stops." Clarke whined exaggeratedly, deliberately acting melodramatic.

"Hold your horses, Clarke- I'll be quick." The principal's son insisted reaching a stand and rummaging through it.

"But I'm starved! I might die Wells, by your hands." Clarke crossed her arms as she continued, "I hope you're ready to be fully accountable for your actions."

"Will you stop for a minute? I can't focus when you're ranting like that." The boy dismissed his friend, as he continued to search through the shelves.

"Well, luckily for me whoever works her has a good taste in music." Clarke commented, noticing the song playing, looking around the record shop.

Hearing the blonde beauty, Lexa who was still hidden behind the counter couldn't help but feel her heart swell.

Of all places Clarke could've walked into, she walked into her family's store, the brunette couldn't see an easy way out of this, and she had to reveal herself to the pair if she didn't want to lose costumers, if Wells found whatever he was looking for.

 _Would they even recognize me?_  

"Now that you mention it, are we the only ones here?" Wells questioned sniggering at the strange situation.

And at this point in time, an oblivious Lincoln decided to emerge from the back of the store as he noticed the pair, and the Woods' girl nowhere in sight.

Lexa wasn't much of a religious person, but she thanked whatever god that had heeded her dilemma and sent Lincoln her way.

"Hello there," the older boy greeted the familiar faces offering a grin.

"Lincoln, hey what's up? You work here?" Wells responded noticing Lincoln approaching; they acknowledged the other from time to time across school.  

Lincoln obviously understanding that there was something weird occurring, as Lexa rarely left the store unattended without notice. He thought about it for second but decided to go along with it "yeah, I guess you could say that. What can I help you with?"

"Oh I was looking for this album…" Wells continued to explain his quest as Lincoln directed him to the right section; they immediately found the record the boy was searching for.

Lincoln picked up the record and rounded that counter to run it through the register, upon reaching his destination he halted unexpectedly looking down and noticing the brunette that was sat on the floor.

He opened his mouth to question, but immediately suppressed his words as the girl brought her finger to her mouth in a hushing motion, pleading green eyes focused on him.

"Everything okay, man?" the other boy questioned slightly from the other side of the counter worried by Lincoln's sudden strange behavior, Clarke was standing by his side playing with her phone absentmindedly.

"Uh yeah, just thought I saw something..." the older boy offered an easygoing smile to counteract his previous suspicious actions. And finally doing what he initially wanted to do as he placed the record in a plastic bag exchanging it with the money Wells offered.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" he added politely, as he ran his hand along his shaven head.

"There better not be." Clarked voiced pointedly at Wells which earned her a roll of the eyes from her friend.

"No thank you, that'll be all." Wells responded the blonde eager to grab him by the sleeve ready to get out of there, but not without bidding their goodbyes to Lincoln.

The store went silent again, Lincoln still stood by the register watching the pair disappear from view, "You can stand up now."

The brunette slowly emerged from her hiding place ruefully, eye cast down as her feet shuffled in their place.

"Are you going to explain yourself? Or will you ignore this for the rest of the day?" the older boy asks curiously.

"I'll take the second option for one hundred please." Lexa joked quickly, wishing to avoid the subject.

Lincoln laughed at his friend's Jeopardy reference, but turned sincere for a moment as he voiced, "I know it's not my place, but if they're bothering you at school I wouldn't have a problem in confronting them for you?" 

"No, it's nothing like that…" Lexa waved her hands in front of her dismissively, "it's a long story."

"Try me; I can be a very good listener." Lincoln said as he propped his chin on one hand while resting his arm on the counter.  

Contemplating it for a second, but figuring that talking about the matter fully with someone would maybe help her disentangle the knots in her mind, and Lincoln was better than the next person.

She gradually delved into the events that occurred the night before, the brunette told her side of the story to the family's friend noting his different reactions changing from surprise to amusement and lastly to compassion.

"So… that's what happened." Lexa finished anticipating apprehensively at what the older boy had to say about all this, "Now you can be assured that I don't just hide from random people to avoid social interaction, even though I wish I could sometimes."

Lincoln hummed for a second as he sucked his teeth mulling over what the brunette had told him, "I know I still don't get why you're hiding in the first place, but I can't judge what I can't experience for myself." And that Lexa nodded appreciating her friend's understanding.

"But you know, I can say we're in the same boat." He added sheepishly moving to rub the back of his neck.

Lexa's eyes furrowed puzzled at Lincoln's words, "Uncle Gustus doesn't count, you know that right?" Lexa teased the older boy for his fixation with her adoptive father.

"Ha ha you're hilarious…" Lincoln scowled humorously, "What I meant was, that I've been interested in Clarke's friend, Octavia." At that Lexa's expression softened.

"But us being from two different worlds, I doubt that it will ever work out between us… besides I'm graduating soon." Lincoln commented remorsefully but still cracked a smile to make light of his situation.

Lexa could only smile gloomily towards her friend, "That's exactly what I feel about Clarke, I'm not sure if she would like to be with me once she realizes who I am… god look at me, thinking about these silly things, I don't even know what I want yet."

"Who knows at our age honestly?" Lincoln inquired openly not really expecting an answer, "Let's make a deal, if I try to ask out Octavia, you're going to woman up and confront Clarke, as yourself; Lexa Woods no cover-ups."

"I can't do that…" Lexa admitted disappointingly, "but don't let my cowardice stop you from getting what you want."

"Why are you making this more complicated than it is? I mean you're you and Clarke is Clarke, and if you're interested in her than just let her know." He reasoned genuinely wanting to help his friend to be more carefree as he was familiar with a few snippets of her previous life before she became a member of the Woods' family.

Lexa didn't say anything after that, she didn't trust herself enough to get out of this without revealing a little too much to the older boy; she knew the only thing holding her back is fear, different types of fear;

Fear of rejection, hypothetically Lexa tells Clarke of who she was and how she feels as Lincoln mentioned before they were from different worlds, and certain rules applied even if they were as moronic as the high school social pyramid, it wasn't as easy as Lincoln thought it to be.

And the second fear was the fear of loss, say Clarke did accept her at the end and agreed to try things out, Lexa convinced herself that Clarke would grow tired of her upon discovering how mundane she truly  is and would toss her for the next interesting thing, Lexa lost too much to be put in that situation.

And lastly fear of judgment, although she was surrounded by a supportive family she couldn't say the same for the entire town, or the world for that matter, Lexa wasn't even sure of what she would categorize herself as, as she has yet to find out. At the back of her mind she can still imagine her deceased parents' disapproval as silly as that notion was, she couldn't get rid of it.

And why is she jumping the gun so quickly? She had spent less than an hour with Clarke and now she's planning out her whole life, Lexa doubted that Clarke was thinking of the same.

She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts that occupied her time, as she brought the book closer to her face, as if it would help her concentrate more.

Finally, Gustus decided to appear after burying himself in his work since the morning, he stretched his bulky body, bones tense from hours of sitting in the same spot.

"Hey Kiddo, you came!" he exclaimed as he made his way towards his adoptive daughter, "that book you're holding must be really interesting, but you should probably flip it to understand better." Lexa embarrassed upon realizing that she was holding the book upside down, she put it down chuckling slightly.

"What are you hiding from?" Gustus asked knowingly as he leaned forward, not wanting to include the boy in the room in their conversation, as he was now sitting at the couch that was at the corner of the store.

"N-nothing, just got a lot on my mind." Lexa answered offering a tight-lipped smile, she didn't lie she did have a lot on her mind but she wasn't in the mood to go into detail after her conversation with Lincoln, she was tired of talking.

"Okay, I got you… teen angst and all that." The bearded man commented, he preferred to joke about things when Lexa decided to close off, not wanting to disturb the girl, he knew she would talk to him in her own time.

"I bet you have no idea what you just said." Lexa taunted.

"You're absolutely right." Gustus answered without a second thought, making the teenager giggle. "Hey Kiddo, I need a favor; my motorcycle is at Raven's old garage, she agreed to examine it to make sure everything was fine-" Gustus moved over to stand next to the younger girl as he added, "being the awesome dad I am, I'm going to let you ride it and bring it over here."

"Jeez, how thoughtful… you know it's actually illegal for me to ride that thing right?" Lexa commented as she listened to her the tattooist's request, frankly she didn't mind riding it she actually enjoyed it the classic bike held a lot of happy memories for her.

Gustus often took her to long rides in the first few years in their household, passing landscapes, often stopping at lakes and they camped randomly across the mount.  It was the most fun moments she had growing up.

"Fuck the police." Gustus rejoined laughing at his own childishness, bringing Lexa back from her daydream she gaped at him

"Uncle Gus! I expected more from you." The brunette scolded her adoptive father, but secretly loving how flippant he was about these certain matters. "Fine, I'll do your bidding, I retire from being your handyman for the day and claim the title of being your errand girl."

"What would I do without you, Kiddo?" the man wrapped his arm around her shoulders squeezing her tightly, "Don't tell Anya, but you're my favorite." He whispered making Lexa snicker.

"Oh trust me, I won't." the brunette affirmed, as she stood from her seat and grabbed her bag, "Good thing, I happen to have my contacts in my backpack. I can't drive that thing with glasses. "

"Oh errand girl, you wouldn't mind picking up Raven some lunch on your way there? I'm not paying her for the job but I'm not a savage, she deserves to at least be fed." Lexa could only sigh dejectedly at that, but nodding in confirmation. 

Gustus patted her back and sent her on her way but not without thanking her for the last time.

* * *

 

 

After picking up her order from the Dropship, she guessed she might as well get herself something to eat too, since she hadn't had anything except breakfast.

She was carefully checking her surroundings not wanting to run into anyone who she knew from her high school, she of course meant anyone in general and not a certain blonde beauty. 

_I'm not avoiding Clarke, I'm just not ready…_

She thought trying to justify her actions, she left the joint in quick steps habitually head cast down as she walked on the sidewalk, she decided not to bring her bike with her as she calculated the directions given from Gustus, Raven's garage wasn't supposed to be that far away.

Arriving at said place, she strolled through the rolled up metal door to hear the loud sounds of an impact wrench echoing through the large space.

She didn't know if Raven worked alone, but she was more than awestruck at the young woman's achievements, it was rare to see someone her age not losing their mind over studies and financial crisis.

"Raven?" she called out hesitantly approaching closer to the loud sounds, she found the woman's legs peaking from under a large SUV one leg bent at the knee, her upper body fully concealed from view. "Raven…" Lexa called again her voice an octave higher.

Hearing her name the mechanic rolled out from beneath the car, glancing up to notice Lexa there she could only grin widely in response.

"Little Woods! Miss me already?" she got up from her laying position on her back, jumping up excitedly, winking at the younger girl.

_Somehow this is far more dangerous without Anya around._

"Yes, I missed you so much I thought we could have lunch." Lexa sassed feeling more brave, as she began to sense her ease around the older brunette, Lexa was shy around strangers, she often stumbled on her words and her body became tense, she was an intelligent person but her anxiety always stopped her from showing that.

Raven's brazen nature might have intimidated her at first, but getting know her and the way she cared about her adoptive sister, she couldn't help but put her trust in her straightaway, the teenager was a cautious person but there are people who were experts at breaking barriers so easily.

Somehow Lexa's thoughts reverted to Clarke at that moment, and wondered if Clarke was an expert too.

"I figured as much," Raven asserted wiping the grease that was plastered on her forehead, "Wait you brought me lunch?" The mechanic's eyes grew wide as if what Lexa held in the paper bags was the true meaning of life.

"Oh you are so precious!" gloved hands loaded with grease squeezed her cheeks covering them with black smudges, as Raven suppressed a squeal. 

Lexa's breath hitched at the sudden contact, not foreseeing it and upon smelling the offending scent of grease and realizing that her face was covered in it she could only grimace.

"Oh sorry, it's your fault you know." Raven removed her hands after her thoughtless doing, though not taking any responsibility.

Lexa narrowed her eyes almost glowering at the older brunette, as she set the paper bags filled with food on one of the small tables nearby.

"Oh will you stop that? You scarily resemble Anya right now." The mechanic's hands flailed at the girl's current sour mood. "I might kiss you." She added cheekily. 

And at that Lexa's eyes bulged, smeared cheeks turning red in color, "I'll stop." Lexa murmured.

"Oh come on cheer up, Little Woods, I was only pulling your leg." Raven snorted at her own pun, and the younger girl couldn't help but crack a smile. "I know you've come to pick up your dad's bike."  

"Hey seeing that you've already got dirty-" Raven chimed in beginning to suggest something Lexa was sure she wasn't going to like very much.

"Well whose fault is that?" Lexa interjected crossing her arms.

"- _I thought_  you could help me out with a few things around the garage, since I'm swamped." The mechanic implored reaching for the girl's shoulders, "I won't be able to enjoy lunch knowing that there are still unfinished touchups."

Lexa sighed shrugging the woman's grease covered hands lightly from her shoulders, not wanting her shirt to get dirty too. "Fine, but I'd need a jumpsuit."  She approved apprehensively.

"I got you, little woods, there's a spare in the locker-" Raven pointed at that back of the space, which held a locker, a tiny office and a bathroom. "You might want to tie your hair back and take your glasses off; if you want to remain as clean as possible after this." She snickered.

Lexa nodded and made her way to the back of the garage, taking it out a grey jumpsuit that was folded in the small locker, shrugging her plaid shirt off and wiggling into the uniform leaving a few buttons undone revealing her white t-shirt underneath.

She tied her hair back in a loose bun in front of a dirty mirror in the bathroom, washing her hands; she took off her glasses and grabbed her contacts adjusting them carefully.

She looked at the black smears across her face, huffing as she tried to rub them off but she managed to make it worse, as the grease stuck under her eye circles all the way to her temples.

_God damn you, Raven…_

She cursed under her breath, patting her uniform and stepping out to join Raven. "So whose car is this?" she asked gesturing to the large SUV. "Does this belong to the old client of yours?" Lexa added while putting the gloves that were handed to her by the mechanic.

"Yep, this baby belongs to the hottest MILF in town, my first love actually." Raven sighed dreamily and Lexa questioned how wise the brunette actually was at sharing this bit with her girlfriend's sister.

"You better watch your mouth, Rae" a raspy voice boomed into the garage as the pair heard fast clicking of heels walk towards them. "That's my mother you're talking about."

Lexa recognized that voice all too well, alarm struck her straight to the core as she looked around frantically fretting as to what her next movement should be, there was a moment of acceptance however, realizing that there wasn't an easy way out, Lexa cast her head down waiting for Clarke to come closer and for the impending doom to unravel itself.

"Princess, Long time no see!" Raven jumped to hug the girl totally oblivious to the apocalypse that was commencing in the Woods' girl's mind.

"Rae, you're filthy!" The blonde teenager shrieked worrying about her bright blue sundress, still not noticing Raven's company, as she was engulfed by the mechanic's arms.

"Just the way you like it." Raven jested as she let go of Clarke, the blonde checked her dress carefully she exhaled in relief seeing that nothing managed to stick to her.  

"Are perverted comebacks the only thing you're good at?" noticing the mechanic's grin and reading the mischievous intention written on her face; Clarke added, "Actually don't answer that."

Watching the interaction a few feet away, Lexa's feet were rooted in place she felt herself entirely paralyzed, the only thing moving were her eyes as she noticed a pair blue ones finally settling on her.

A hint of recognition passed through them as the blonde's expression turned to one of astonishment as If lexa was a mystical creature, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Lexa…" she finally managed to strangle out, her voice suddenly hoarser than before and upon hearing her name called out the young brunette couldn't help but shiver.

" ** _Clarke_**." Lexa responded in greeting, the blonde's name yet again coming out of plump lips more pronounced than ever.

The brunette didn't know what to expect, Clarke was finally in front of her, talking to her without being able to shield herself behind dim lighting and blaring music or store counters. Lexa wasn't positive if the popular girl actually realized who she was and remembered her from school as the girl still stood silent next the mechanic.

Lexa's heart was about to beat out of her chest, she tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in her throat, she hated not knowing where she stood not being able to read the girl's expression, as much as she didn't want to admit it the girl felt frightened beyond belief.

 Light blue eyes engulfed the brunette in their intense gaze, taking her all in, lingering a little noticing the uniform covering her lean frame, glossy hair gathered in a bun, sculpted cheekbones covered in black stains, eyes in a transcendent shade of green, you couldn't blame the blonde for staring.   

While both stood reluctant to utter another word, Raven glanced between the two ridiculously; eyebrows knitting in confusion as she pursed her lips.

"Okay… I see you two already know each other." The mechanic drawled out her words cautiously brining the two girls out of whatever dimension they were submerged in.

Clarke snapped her eyes away from the girl, as she directed her gaze at the mechanic cheeks turning slightly red, "Yeah… we met last night." A hint of smile graced her ample lips.

And at that Lexa's entire body buzzed, clutching the side mirror of the SUV to adjust her footing doubting that her legs were in condition to do what they were created for at the moment.

"Wait, last night… at Bellamy's party?" Raven inquired as it was apparent that the gears were slowly turning in her head, putting the pieces together. "Wait, is Clarke the same girl you were referring to earlier?" she turned to Lexa , smothering a surprised grin.

"You talked about me?" Clarke followed as she turned towards Lexa, asking shyly twirling a lone strand of blonde hair around her fingertips.

The young brunette felt like she plunged headfirst into a dreamlike state, where she was no longer the town's nerd and Clarke was the one acting shy for a change, Clarke was nervous because of _her_?

"Someone asked a question-" Lexa explained, as she cleared her throat in an effort to stop her voice from sounding so anxious. "And I answered."

She didn't understand why she was acting rude, but she blamed it on the different ways her anxiety liked to present itself, quite frankly she preferred appearing detached than a jittering mess.

And by the looks of it, Clarke didn't mind this version of the brunette as well as she was looking at Lexa through long eyelashes and biting her lower lip slightly.

_So she likes jerks…_

Even Raven was looking at her in wonderment at the sudden attitude shift, little did the pair know that she was aching to flee, at this point she wasn't even thinking about the lunch she brought as her stomach was unyieldingly doing flips.

"Be careful, Princess-" snaking her arms around the blonde's shoulders the mechanic pressed her to her side, "She's a lady killer, this one." She proclaimed her voice full of false warning.

"I bet." Clarke exhaled at the young brunette, trademark smirk in place and her eyes set flirtatiously on Lexa's own.

Lexa suppressed a whimper, feeling trapped under the blonde's gaze "Don't listen to Raven's nonsense- I'm no such thing." She stammered a little with her words, she felt her composure wavering so she turned to look at Gustus's bike that was parked at her side.

"Is this done?" quickly trying to change the subject, as she went to caress the leather seat of the motorcycle blue eyes followed her movements.

"Oh sorry, Little Woods, The Griffin women are like my kryptonite." Offering a wink towards Clarke, "I was working on Mama Griffin's car, that woman is the reason I'm not stuck in student loan debt." Raven confessed genuinely, "Fixing her car for free is the least I could do."

"Don't be dramatic, she only wrote a recommendation letter." Clarke chimed in mockingly, bumping into the mechanic's shoulders.

"Yeah well, that letter got me a scholarship; you know you should be thankful you have such an awesome mom." Raven chastised the blonde only to be met by a roll of the eyes.

Lexa can sense that it was a delicate subject for the blonde, given the recent events she observed as the girl crossed her arms protectively around herself, bowing her head faintly.

"Whatever… hey Lexa, you didn't tell me how you knew Rae?" Clarke questioned inquisitively taking a few bouncy steps towards the young brunette, and startled Lexa could only back away slowly bumping into the bike behind her resulting in her falling on the seat.

"I'm banging her sister." Raven shouted blatantly as she went to retrieve the keys for the SUV.

"Shut up Raven or I'll tell Anya about this." Lexa snarled, and Clarke could only shake her head at her older friend's indecency.

"So I take it, Anya is your sister?" Clarke smiled leaning even closer towards the brunette, and Lexa's expression turned to one of wonder as she took in Clarke's soft features.

"Yeah…"

"So you're telling me that your sister agreed to date that idiot despite her annoying personality? Your sister must be really something." Clarke's legs now touching the brunette's spontaneously, she leered down at the sitting girl eyes almost devouring her.

"Y-you have no idea…" Lexa knew she wasn't really communicating properly; she was just sputtering words, but how could she? when Clarke was inches apart, looking down at her like _that_.

"And what's with the war paint?" The blonde chuckled breathily as she raised her hand caress the tan girl's cheek.

It took a few a seconds for Lexa to grasp what was occurring in that moment; the alluring girl was touching her while mentioning something about war paint…? This was too much for her poor brain to cope with.

The brunette's eyebrows rose in question, but it soon dawned on her that the blonde was referring to the smudges covering her face, and now it was her turn to flush.

 _I completely forgot about those, I must look ridiculous… god damn you, Raven!_   

 "You'll get your hand dirty…" Lexa choked on her words, eyes moving frantically from lips to eyes, to hands. Her head was spinning.

"I don't mind getting dirty…" the young brunette's mouth gaped ever so slightly at Clarke's suggestive response, her body felt hot all over, craving for something she didn't think she was ready for yet.

"Okay Princess, here are the keys!" The mechanic returned tangling the keys in front of the pair, utterly unaware of the heavy air that settled between them.

Clarke slowly let go of the brunette's cheek, glaring at Raven discreetly for her untimely interruption, nevertheless it didn't go unnoticed by Lexa; it caused her to conceal a groan at how cute the blonde was being. 

Clarke snatched the keys from her friend's fingers, but not making a single move towards the SUV.

"We're going to work on your bike next, but not before we have lunch, I'm dying." Raven gestured towards the motorcycle as she ruffled through the bags of food, taking out a sandwich and quickly taking a bite, moaning in satisfaction.

"This is yours…?" Clarke eyes went wide at that; blue orbs almost disappearing as dark pupils took over, exhilaration glowed across her face.

"Technically, it's my Uncle's but I drive it from time to time." Lexa explained awkwardly feeling stiff under that popular girl's scrutiny. 

Clarke turned her head slightly to peer at Raven who was happily scarfing down her food, ignorant of the pair.

She leaned closer to Lexa, their noses almost grazing noticing the girl's breath hitch, she grinned while whispering "Can you meet me by the Dropship later? I would love a ride."

"S-sure…" Lexa complied mindlessly, briefly lost in the blonde's sweet scent and close proximity.

"Great, see you then." She pecked the girl's cheek softly as she straightened and strutted towards the large SUV but not without throwing Raven a wave, Raven waved back with a mouthful of food.

Lexa's eyes followed the blonde's retreating figure not without openly ogling the girl's swaying hips.

The brunette was stunned at this whole situation, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined things playing out the way they did, but she knew it was only a matter of time till the popular girl realizes who she was.

Regardless of the fact that she hasn't yet told a particular lie about herself, she felt she was being dishonest and extremely unfair to Clarke. And thinking about this made her feel dirtier than having grease all over her face.

" _Someone's got a date_ …" Raven sang playfully after finishing with her sandwich, feeling energetic as ever, Lexa could only glare.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The mechanic wondered,

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lexa answered simply, having too much on her mind to have an appetite.

"Cool, more for me-" Raven joked, getting up from the table "But let's get this bike polished first, Clarke deserves only the best after all." She insinuated making the younger girl blush.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Lexa got up from the bike, prepared to actually do some work.

"You know I wasn't referring to the bike- You're the best Little Woods." The mechanic complimented sincerely, patting at the girl's head as if she was a child.

"Tell that to my brain." The teenager sighed.

* * *

 

 

After finishing all the mechanical work at the garage, the girls rode back to the Woods' household; both rushed in taking turns to wash off all the grease off their bodies.

Raven went to help her girlfriend pack the rest of their luggage, and they continued to help Lexa get ready as they knew she'd be lost as to where to begin.

Raven picked her attire, as she elected herself a fashion stylist; she picked up a slick black button up pairing it with tight black pants, white grungy boots with black heel and sole; and most certainly not overlooking the black leather jacket.

Surprisingly, Lexa wasn't too bothered by the gloomy outfit, she was actually growing fond of the fashion choice, and she admittedly thought it suited her.

Then came Anya's role as the makeup slash hair stylist, she did her best but if she was being honest, her little sister was stunning it didn't take much to accentuate her perfectly symmetrical face.   

Anya dejectedly thought that her sister might never realize how beautiful she actually was, but she never pressured her to take care of herself more, though she was grateful for the moments they shared like this.

She applied the makeup and fixed her hair as equally flawless to the previous night, however making sure she made the teenager's plump lips stand out more by applying a particularly luscious light pink lip-gloss, the finishing touch was the signature heavy eyeliner.

Examining Lexa; the couple high-fived each other in accomplishment, "Damn, _we're good"_ the older brunette commented boastfully as she gave the teenager a final once-over.

Anya nodded in agreement, "Are you excited for your first date, squirt?"

"I-it's not a date!"

"Don't excite her too much, or she'd actually squirt." Raven smirked at the nasty glare she received from Lexa, and the soft jab she earned from her girlfriend.

"I want a divorce."

"We're not even married yet. Is this your way of saying that you want me to propose?" Raven humorously went down on one knee only be snatched back up her Anya.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Anya roared, her high cheekbones tinted slightly.

The mechanic embraced her uptight girlfriend and plastered a sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth succeeding in calming her down. Lexa's lips quirked upwards insentiently, an unexplainable feeling tugging at her heart. Was it envy?

The girls exited Lexa's bedroom to head downstairs, where Gustus was lounging in the living room area absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the TV screen.

With suitcases in hand, both the couple bid a warm goodbye to the brawny man, both being recipients of almost bone crushing hugs.

Gustus turned to peer at Lexa, eyes going wide at his adoptive daughter taking in her new appearance, "You're a stunner, Kiddo!" the brunette chuckled shyly at the man's flattery, she felt her body temperature rising up, she struggled to come up with a response.

"Here," he handed her his motorcycle's keys, Lexa was still taken aback by the man's immediate consent when Anya mentioned that she had a 'date' with a girl, she almost saw her adoptive father swell with pride. Lexa fought a few a tears that were threatening to escape, not believing how blessed she was to have such supportive figures in her life.

The trio stepped outside taking note that the sun was beginning to set, Raven unburdening her girlfriend by taking both suitcases and dropping them in the backseat of her spacious red truck. She retreated to where the Woods' girls stood which was near Gustus's bike.  

"You ready, Little Woods?" Raven urged enthusiastically. "I can't believe my two favorite teenagers are going on a date." 

"Can you stop making a big deal out of this? For all I know she wants me to drop her off somewhere." Lexa contradicted, earning unconvinced stares from both college students.

"Clarke likes you, Lexa." Anya argued, "Don't let your pessimistic bullshit get in the way."

The brunette took a long hard look at her sister, deciding not to object to her further and actually listening for a change, instead of rejecting all possibilities that her sister's insinuation might hold truth to it.

She nodded gently in acceptance as adding "Without you here, who is going to knock some sense into me when I need it?"

"Don't underestimate me, Squirt- I can still manage to knock some sense into you all the way from Tondc." Anya took out her phone and wiggled it across, causing her little sister to let out a snort.

"Okay ladies, let's get this show on the road, I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow, since I didn't get to study for my test." Raven declared agitatedly, reluctant to go back to her strenuous student life. She was enjoying herself here far too much.

"Nobody told you to ignore your studies for this long." Anya remarked accusingly but there were hints of worry in her tone.

"What can I do? I'm easily distracted by the gay." Raven bantered typically.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Lexa blurted out thoughtlessly making the distracted older girls turn their heads simultaneously towards her, both wearing adoring expressions filled with delighted shock.

"Aw, come here you little shit." Raven groaned at the teenager's adorableness as she skipped to wrap her arms around the younger brunette, Lexa tensed inwardly at the surprise attack, but she eased into it as Anya followed shortly doing the same as they remained in a group hug for a while.

"Alright alright, Let her go Raven, otherwise she'll suffocate." Anya laughed out, as she tugged at her girlfriend still clung to Lexa.

"But she's so fluffy." The mechanic whined, Lexa was still paralyzed unsure of how to react at Raven's lack of concern for other people's personal space.

"Okay break it off, my sister is not a dog." Anya grumbled at last succeeding in freeing her sister from her girlfriend's strong grasp.

Once unrestricted, Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she wasn't used to close human contact, her foster family knew that and respected it, so people like Raven overwhelmed the poor teenager remarkably.

"Okay Squirt, now escape while I keep this one restrained." Anya joked, "Have fun, text me after okay?"

"Yeah, go get her Tiger!" Raven cheered, as she stood by her girlfriend.

"A raccoon is more suitable in this case." Anya corrected, and Lexa pulled a face towards her sister displaying half-hearted disdain. 

The couple laughed as they made their way to their car, waving to the younger girl who was situated on the seat of the bike, ready to put her helmet on.

They withdrew from the driveway but not without throwing Lexa thumbs up, winks and kissy faces.

The brown-haired girl could only shake her head in displeasure at the older girls' immaturity. Once alone Lexa wore her helmet, she brought the engine to life as she continuously revved it. Secretly relishing in the roaring sound it made.

Retracting slowly from the wood's front yard, she sped into the densely lit streets of Mount Weather, her nerves increasing with every street light she passed. 

* * *

 

 

Lexa parked right in front of the old joint, helmet still on she searched the few people who were gathered on the block, looking for particular shiny blond hair.

After a few minutes with no avail in finding who she was looking for, panic settled into the pit of her stomach, her silly brain conjugated jumbled thoughts; Ideas such as Clarke knowing who she was all along and deciding to play a sick joke by pranking her and asking her on a fake date, to then proceed to tell everyone at school about her overly-eager actions.

Or thinking that Clarke somehow found out that Lexa was a nobody, and changed her mind at the last minute about agreeing to meet her…

 _This is fun…_ Lexa cursed under her breath at the persistent headache starting to form by all this thinking.

Just as she was about to give up and go home, there she saw her strolling slowly down the street with Octavia by her side.

Unlike earlier today, she was not wearing a dress but a black crop top emphasizing her chest and revealing her slender midriff, matching it with a light grey skirt, smooth looking long legs were covered by stockings which you wouldn't notice if you didn't look hard enough as Lexa was doing exactly that. Her attire was completed with black flatform shoes.

As she approached closer, Lexa took note of Clarke's soft features covered in impeccable makeup, and wavy fair strands of hair bounced with every step. 

It was almost sinful to look at her, Lexa's heartbeat picked up strikingly as she gripped the bike's handles tightly in attempt to control her stupid body.

Blue eyes landed on her from afar, she was mesmerized at how blue they were even under the dim lighting, and she gulped nervously as she saw full lips break into a smirk.

Clarke was pleased to see Lexa waiting for her as promised, she didn't want to admit it to herself but butterflies fluttered in her stomach upon seeing the girl straddling her bike, even though her face was nearly hidden by the black helmet she wore, she can still sense green eyes following her every move so she put as much emphasis into her strut as she could, wanting to impress the attractive brunette who was practically a stranger.

"O, you didn't have to escort me you know." She turned towards her best friend who was rolling her eyes.

"I'm not escorting you, we just happen to be going in the same direction" the petite girl denied.

"So this has nothing to do with your curiosity about who I am going out with?" Clarke asked skeptically as they were approaching closer to the Dropship.

The popular girl wasn't certain about why she wished to keep seeing Lexa a secret, she felt as if what they had was too sacred to share with anyone yet, whatever it was. She wanted to find out and she guessed if she involved other people it will only scare Lexa away.

"Nope, I'm meeting Monroe and Harper at the Dropship so we can stuff our faces," Octavia affirmed, but the brunette would be lying if she wasn't a little curious about the person who managed to captivate her untamable friend.

Octavia paused quickly as she saw the motorcycle parked at the front of the joint, and the lean figure that was positioned on top of it, "Wait who's _that_?"

Clarke didn't utter a single word, smirk still set in place.

"Is that the same girl from Bellamy's party?" Octavia squeaked not waiting for a reply, "Holy shit, she is! Clarke, how dare you not tell me?"

"Would you pipe down, O? I think everyone on the block heard you, including her." Clarke hissed,  

"What did you expect? This is totally losing my shit worthy." Octavia said lowering her tone, "Damn Griffers, I'm kinda jealous that you found yourself a hot stranger to screw around with."

"We didn't screw… yet."

At that Octavia's mouth gaped at her best friend on the verge of freaking out again, "You're so _bad_." She snickered haughtily.

"Now shoo, I'll tell you everything later." Clarke left Octavia's side making her way towards the biker.

"You came." Clarke spoke as she approached the brunette, resting her hand on a leather covered shoulder squeezing lightly.

Muscles twitched under the touch, Lexa's breath caught in her throat she coughed, trying to regain some composure, "I don’t break my promises, Clarke."

A hint of a genuine smile danced on the blonde's lips, eyes raking over strong jaw, perfect lips, small nose and lastly landing on piercing green eyes.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Lexa reached back to the small trunk to grab Clarke an extra helmet, offering it to her.

"Aren't we going to grab something to eat first?" the blonde gestured towards the joint behind.

Lexa thought about it, she didn't want to risk going in the diner and getting recognized, since it was the weekend she estimated that the entire school was probably hanging around here, she shook her head.

"No, there's a much better restaurant across town, The Ark… we'll get takeout from there." The brunette surmised as she motioned for the blonde to take the helmet again.

"Okay, that's probably for the best… Octavia was about to jump you from across the street anyway." Lexa turned a bright shade of red at the blonde's comment, but what finished her was Clarke taking a seat behind her sliding her arms around her stomach and clutching tightly, her upper body fully clinging to her back and her warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

Lexa wasn't confident about being in a good enough state to drive them safely across town.

She gathered all her self-control she slowly sped away from The Dropship, praying for them to arrive safely to their destination without any mishaps; Lexa was becoming a much spiritual person with Clarke around what with all this praying.

Octavia watched the pair depart, not noticing the looming figure coming to stand beside her, "Who the fuck was that?" a deep voice snarled belonging to a shaggy haired boy.

 Octavia turned to her side noticing who it was, "Mind your own damn business, Finn." She snapped, walking away not wishing to continue this worthless conversation, he had no right to question Clarke's whereabouts and who she was with.

Finn stood alone in front of the glass windows, fists clenched.   

Despite Lexa's struggle, she managed to get to The Ark, quickly grabbing food and joining Clarke to continue their journey.

They rode at the outskirts of town, the night cool breeze making Clarke's body shiver so she instinctively tightened her hold on the brunette's waist, making her tremble as well but for entirely different reasons.

They reached a hill that overlooked the small town; tall trees covered the entire area surrounding them.

They hopped off the bike just at the top of the hill, as Clarke walked to the edge her arms resting on the steel barrier, palms gripping it.

"Wow…" she managed to let out; as she took the landscape in front of her, eyes drowning in different color patterns of the night sky, black with violet colored swirls, stars like specks yet visibly sparkling bringing light in contrast to the darkness.

The veins of the town were lit creating a maze in the blonde's mind, the artist in her was itching for a canvas and a pallet of colors.

"So is this where you take all the girls, lady killer?" snapping out from her temporary reverie, Clarke turned to ask coyly noticing the brunette that stood beside her by the railings.

"Contrary to what Raven has said," Lexa countered; lips quirking in a slight smile, "I haven't shown this to anybody before."  

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Believe it or not, it's true."  Bowing her head downwards, "I actually come here to get away from everybody."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Clarke asked openly,

"I thought you'd like to get away too." Lexa answered honestly, now gazing intently into blue orbs that matched the marvel of the evening sky.

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from the taller girl, looking up at her wondering as to why she hasn't met Lexa sooner.

"Tell me about your dad." Lexa requested carefully, treading lightly.

Clarke sighed, staring back again at he broad view in front of her, "I don't want to talk about what happened." She wrapped her arms protectively around herself refusing to look at the brunette.

"That's not what I meant, Clarke." Lexa explained coaxing the other teenager to finally cast her a glance, "just tell me about him, anything- what was his favorite color?"

Clarke chuckled softly at the brunette's question, slowly coming out of the shell she hid into a moment ago, "Blue." She answered simply.

Lexa found it almost ironic, she was the one who was supposed to be closed off, concealed behind counters, books, clothes that weren't her own, yet here she was standing next to the most popular girl at school, behind her poised front stood a girl who was so frightened and insecure.

"Like your eyes?" Lexa implied brashly her gentle eyes full of something Clarke was so charmed by.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Feeling bashful, the blonde stared down at her feet seemingly fascinated with her shoes.

Lexa was floored by the blonde's reactions, and by the fact that she was causing them, her of all people. 

After a fleeting silence, Clarke continued "He loved animals; he got me a dog once I wanted a fish, but the puppy was named fish."

Clarke face lit up hearing the laugh that resounded from the taller girl, "So he technically got you a fish." Lexa said in a matter of fact, seeing no wrong doing in the man's actions. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at Lexa's reasoning.

"He was my rock- he was the middle ground between me and my mother, without him our relationship is nonexistent." Clarke muttered, careful not to delve too deep reaching a point which she can't bounce back from.

She laughed sadly as she continued, "You know my silly brain sometimes tells me, that he isn't gone. that he will one day step through the door and my life will be back to normal again."

Lexa nodded registering what the blonde was sharing with her, not trusting herself to produce a decent comeback; she mustered her courage and grasped Clarke's delicate hand parallel to the previous night.

Clarke looked down at the strong hand surrounding her own, the blonde mistook Lexa's means of communication as pity; she swiftly shrugged her hand off and chased towards the bike.

"I'm not asking for your pity, Lexa."  She bit, her back completely facing the confused brunette.

"That wasn't my intention, Clarke." Stepping towards the guarded girl, Lexa moved towards the bike straddling it once again, "Come, There's something else I would like to show you."

The blonde hesitantly followed the brunette, having no choice in the matter as she was her only ride.

They rode past the trees onto a dirt road, Lexa can sense the blonde's discomfort as her preceding tight hold was more slackened this time around. Lexa cursed internally at her own stupidity.

_You had one job, yet you managed to fuck it up._

Speeding deeper and deeper into the woods, they came upon a large wooden cabin that stood alone amidst the towering trees, Clarke has never saw a sight so breathtaking and haunting at the same time.

"Is this where you're going to murder me, lady killer?" The blonde managed to jest, her soar mood progressively shifting. They parked the bike near the entrance on a stone pathway that leads to a wooden door.

"Well, you'll have to just take a risk and find out." Lexa commented cheekily, taking off her helmet, and ruffling her long brown hair.

Clarke would have been lying if she said she wasn't leering hungrily at the brunette right then. Lexa proceeded to take the takeout out of the trunk. She walked slowly towards the wooden door.

"What are you doing?" Clarke questioned as eyes furrowing.

"Getting in of course… where else are we going to eat our food?" Lexa asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Lexa decided she liked teasing Clarke, feeling she had the upper hand for once.

The strange thing was that Lexa didn't feel like she was faking anything, with Clarke she felt like she was being more truthful to herself than ever before.

"I don't get it, aren't there people living in this house?" the blonde inquired perplexedly but she couldn't hide her overgrowing intrigue.

"Not anymore…" The brunette answered silently, "This cabin belonged to my parents." She confessed.

"I heard a past tense in there somewhere…?" Clarke murmured, "What happened to them?" Lexa turned to her, a sad smile gracing her features.

"They were killed…" she heard a soft gasp emitting from the blonde, "By a reckless driver." She clarified, telling half the truth.

"I'm sorry." Clarke features softened, dejected at hearing the girl's words.

"Like you Clarke, I'm not asking for sympathy. It was a long time ago." Lexa stated, but Clarke could sense that there was more to it than that, but she didn't push further.

Lexa proceeded in her early actions as she approached the large door, "Do you even have the keys?" Clarke exclaimed as she was watching the girl set the food to the side as she touch the handle of the door.

"No but I know a secret way in and out, when I was a kid, Cos- my friend and I used to sneak out of the cabin at night, to go play by the lake." Lexa explained the slight cover-up didn't go unnoticed by the girl standing behind her.

"How very safe of you two…" Clarke joked with a worried tone, making Lexa softly chuckle as nostalgia took over, remembering how her parents caught them one day sneaking out and ensued to scold them, it didn't stop the two young girls from repeating their nightly ritual however.

Clarke was too focused on the brunette's back flexing under rough movements to notice that the brunette succeeded in breaking in, throwing the door wide open.

"After you…" Lexa grinned, gesturing for the blonde to step inside.

"Impressive." Clarke returned the grin as she walked into the cabin, her eyes squinting to see more clearly in the dark.

But the brunette shortly fixed that problem as she flipped the lights on; revealing the untouched interior of the summer home.

The room was beyond spacious, there was a living room that was connected to a kitchen, and the only thing separating them was a kitchen island.

A lone couch was covered in white cloth adjacent to a fireplace, as Lexa noticed respectable amount of furniture was missing, but she expected as much.

Frankly it has been years since she has stepped into the lodge, she didn't want to deal with unwanted memories resurfacing.

But doing this with Clarke, it felt right she wanted to show the girl who she was, without saying anything.

Lexa moved towards the kitchen counter, placing the paper bags in hand on top of it and continued to take out the contents.

"Are you hungry?  I'm starving." Lexa declared, taking a seat at one of the stools, "Raven ate my lunch." Clarke stopped her searching eyes as they were still roaming the insides of the house.

"Oh yeah…" Clarke broke from her wonderment as she slowly took a seat beside Lexa,

"Is everything alright?" Lexa concerned noticing the girl's unusual silence.

"I'm fine; it's just this whole experience is so bizarre…" Clarke replied, "I've never met anyone like you, Lexa." She blurted honestly, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well, good because I don't think the world could handle two of me." Lexa declared, Raven's self-confidence was clearly rubbing off on her, even though she didn't mean her statement in a positive way.

Clarke's mood lifted at that sharing a quiet giggle, as her eyes returned to their childish mischief, "Someone's full of themselves, that's what happens when you hang out with Raven for more than a day." 

Lexa astonished at how similar their train of thoughts were she added "I bet Raven is all the way over in Tondc sneezing like crazy right now. We're talking about her way too much." Clarke fell into a fit of giggles again, and Lexa didn't want to stop being the reason for those pleasant sounds.

They continued on with their meal as they chatted idly when the opportunity presented itself, for a moment they were just two normal teenagers bantering and enjoying each others company.

"Look what I found!" Clarke sang while she was rummaging through the cabinets she stumbled upon an old bottle of wine, she brushed off the dust covering it as she brought it to where Lexa was sitting.

After finishing their meals and cleaning after themselves, Lexa moved to the living room choosing to lounge on the lone couch with the cloth still on.

Lexa turned to peer at the blonde holding the bottle tangling it playfully in front of her, "I'm surprised no one snatched this while they could." Recognizing the brand as it was her father's favorite, the sound of angry yelling and wine glasses breaking crossed through Lexa's mind.  

Clarke collapsed next to Lexa, taking the quirk out and taking a large swig "Not bad." She offered Lexa only to be declined.

The idea of sharing the same bottle with Clarke, and putting her lips where the blonde's lips where beforehand did do wondrous things to her libido, but she was reminded she has yet to drive them home.  

"Sorry forgot." Clarke apologized sheepishly as she settled the bottle on the small table positioned in front of them. "I think we should probably head back."

She stood abruptly, turning towards Lexa though misjudging her movements and bumping into the table which caused her to trip forward and land into the unsuspecting brunette's lap knocking the bottle of wine and letting it roll on the wooden floor, as the fluid spilled carelessly in the process.

"Are… are you okay?" Lexa choked on her words as she felt the blonde's straddle her lap to better adjust her body, both hands gripping the back of the couch trapping the brunette.

"Yeah…" Clarke nods a little whispering, a smile tugging at her lips as her face inches apart from the brunette, the blonde's breath tickled the tip of her nose. 

Lexa pants slightly, both terrified and exhilarated by the sudden close proximity, and the predatory blue eyes staring at her green ones. Doing sinful things to her as she felt an unbearable tug that settled low in her stomach, pressure slowly building.

Clarke watched the girl underneath her struggle; she felt a shiver of excitement run through her own body, the wine obviously causing her unabashed behavior, as she pushed her body flush against the brunette slowly grinding her hips into Lexa's core.

Her nerves were on fire caused by the blonde's body lusciously pressed tightly against her own; she felt her throat go dry and her hands instinctively clench at her sides, desperate to touch the girl on her lap.   

Her breath hitches as her heart rate picks up as she feels the blonde's fingers rake over her cheek, thumb caressing her jaw, nearing her lips. And Lexa could only watch transfixed.

" _Clarke…_ "  Lexa whispered voice dripping with a range of emotions, but the most evident was the irrefutable lust that has set deep inside her; with her green eyes heavy and palpably staring at the blonde's full lips.

"You can touch me you know…" Clarke whispered deliciously into the brunette's ear, Lexa didn't think twice unable to control her raging hormones and the attraction for the blonde, she grips Clarke's ass tightly pulling her forward suddenly eliciting a gasp from the other girl.

"I really want to kiss you…" Clarke groaned achingly, as she withdrew from inhaling the sweet scent of Lexa's hair, she stared at soft pink lips.

The brunette licks at her dry lips as she catches Clarke's lustful gaze, with shaking hands that were previously groping the blonde's bottom made their way upwards to entangle in soft curls, stroking the back of the girl's neck, urging her to lean forward.

And that was all it took for the blonde to crash her lips into Lexa's own, capturing them in a tantalizing kiss. Lexa's head was spinning as the girl deepened the kiss, imprisoning her lower lip between her teeth, biting slightly.

Clarke's hand moved from soothingly caressing the girl's cheek to gripping the collar of her black shirt desperately. Lexa moaned, eyes tightly shut and her thoughts stopped in a screeching halt, the only thing on her mind was the amazing feeling of Clarke's lips moving against her own.

The kiss was gradually becoming more intense, setting Lexa's nerves aflame and her stomach in wild fluttering, she never kissed anyone before, and certainly not like this.

Inhaling through her nose and sitting up slightly she wrapped the girl in her arms hugging her closer as possible never breaking their lip lock, feeling the girl's chest against her own and its frantic rise and fall.

Lexa was very aware of her inexperience, but her body was moving on its own accord as if it was in her primal instinct to know how to kiss Clarke and to provoke such arousing stifled moans from the blonde.

The brunette's tongue timidly swipes at Clarke's bottom lip, she feels the girl eagerly part her lips, her tongue sweeps over without a second thought groaning as she finally got to taste her.

Her fingers danced against taught stomach, sliding to grip the back of the blonde's thighs, nails digging at almost naked flesh, Lexa didn't know whether to be thankful or to inwardly curse at the blonde's scanty attire.

But before things had the chance to develop, developing to what? Lexa wasn't sure yet. The brunette didn't dwell on the matter more as her eyes caught a sudden flashing light passing through the tinted window of the cabin.

_Shit…_

The magical moment shatters, as she regretfully lets go of the blonde's lips; almost forgetting her purpose as she observed the girl in front of her, her eyes still closed lips delectably puckered, a muddled expression took to her features as she noticed that Lexa was no longer kissing her.

The brunette forgetting the situation, she almost leaned forward again to take the blonde's lips and to wipe that adorable expression off her face.

But seeing the same light flash again, she snapped quickly "Clarke, we need to go… now." She commanded sternly.

Clarke broke from her stupor, remaining speechless as her blue eyes blinked several times, still fixed on Lexa's slightly swollen lips from their activities a moment ago.  

"What…?" Clarke managed to let out after registering the panicked look that was washed over the tan girl's face.

"There's someone outside, we need to get out of here now." Lexa explained and the blonde rapidly stood up from the girl's lap, her expression mimicking Lexa's.

"How?" she questioned,

Lexa jumped up from the couch, she clutched Clarke's hand and she walked towards the hallway leading to a line of rooms. "Come on, there's a backdoor at the end of the hall." The blonde couldn't help but follow, feeling her body tingle all over, unsure if it was from the terrifying situation or from the girl's strong grip.

They made their way hurriedly towards the back, reaching a wooden door Lexa fiddled with the handle for a few seconds but managing to open it. They were outside.

Lexa peered from the edge of the cabin's wall at the truck that was parked out front near her bike, while a figure appearing to be a park ranger was inspecting the motorcycle with his flashlight, the girl waited till the man disappeared from sight as she figured he was going to peak through the large windows of the lodge.

She looked at the nervous girl that stood beside her against the wall, "are you okay with running?"

"I'm up for anything if it means we don't get caught." Lexa's lips quirked at the girl's reply, as she took her hand once more, at this point it was just an excuse to be as close as possible to Clarke.

"Then ready, set, go!" Lexa said wittily, as she took off towards her bike, bemused Clarke soon following after.

"This is not a race, Lexa!" she whispered harshly making the brunette chuckle silently. They both hastily got on the bike, not having the time to put their helmets on, Lexa started the engine.

The man upon noticing the pair turned on his heel and jogged towards them yelling for them to stop. But his order fell on deaf ears as Lexa speeded away from the cabin as fast as she could. The last thing they heard was the park ranger cursing loudly about teenagers and how troublesome they were.

Feeling the musk of the woods assaulting their nostrils slowly fade into clear air, they found themselves retreating towards the small town, Clarke's hair was wilding flowing behind her, she clung to Lexa ; resting her chin on the girl's left shoulder making her shiver.

The brunette felt the blonde's body suddenly vibrate, as melodic laughter filled the walls of her left ear, making her break out into a bright smile.

Taking directions from Clarke, they reached the Griffin's house which was located in a gated neighborhood where all the important figures resided. Lexa wasn't surprised by the size of the house that was in front of her, with Clarke being the mayor's daughter and all.

Clarke slowly unclimbed from the backseat, Lexa stood up as well leaning onto the bike slightly.

"Well that was interesting…" Clarke commented tenderly a hint of humor in her voice causing Lexa to smile sheepishly.

"It was." She offered simply, digging her hands into her pocket feeling awkward for the first time that night.

"Lend me your phone," The blonde blurted unexpectedly, Lexa stalled for a second tension controlling her once again, but she complied as she handed the device to Clarke.

Clarke exchanged their numbers by typing her own and calling herself in the process, satisfied she handed it back to Lexa, a smirk in place "Now you have my number," she stated, "I would really like to see you again, Lexa."

Lexa could only nod in acknowledgment, not entirely trusting herself to make any promises. She wanted to see the blonde again; there was no doubt about that, but things were never that simple.

Reality was plummeting down on her hard and fast, as she realized that she was standing in front of the Clarke Griffin, princess of Mount Weather, and she was just Lexa.

Unaware of the internal struggle the brunette was having, Clarke turned to walk slowly towards the white gates of her home; clutching the metal edges of the door she turns to face her, "Goodnight, Lexa." 

"Clarke, wait-" Lexa uttered, words dying in her throat she planned to tell Clarke the truth, and get it over with, whatever the outcome. She figured if she ripped it off like band aid Clarke's definite disappointment would hurt less. "I uh…"

Clarke leaving the door ajar, she strode towards the brunette concern carved into her expression, "What is it?" she asked as she searched the girl's green eyes.

Lexa couldn't do it; no matter how much she wanted to, she suppressed a curse she forced a smile and settled on saying, "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Did you really want to say something or was this just your excuse to get me back here so I can kiss you again." She flirted; her voice dripping with seduction. Lexa's eyes went wide momentarily, "Because I really want to..."

Lexa's mind came to a grinding stop as the blonde's perfect lips molded against her own, hands slid up her collar wrapping them around her slender neck. She arched her upper body against the brunette who was still leaning on the side of the bike, pulling her closer into the kiss.

Lips moved together languidly, as the reclining girl brought her hands to rest upon Clarke's shapely waist fingertips grazing bare skin. The kiss was gentle this time, explorative even both consumed by the taste of the other.   

Clarke slowly and hesitantly breaks the kiss; Lexa was still seeing stars behind closed eyelids as she breathed heavily.

"Goodnight, Lexa." Clarke said for the second time that night, meaning it as she moved away from the girl making her way inside of the white gates, leaving a dazed Lexa by her bike.

Shaking her head blinking slowly, hoping to shake off the spell she was under, she straddled the motorcycle once again, ignoring the tremble that was running through her body.

With thoughts jumbled; the brunette didn't know what to think, she had never expected things to escalate this way or this quickly, and she never thought she would spend her Saturday night with Clarke Griffin of all people, doing what they did.

If someone had told her that this would happen, she would have recommended them a good psychiatrist. And they would better not ignore her recommendation, because in this case she knew what she was talking about all too well.

She finally rode back home, ready to collapse on her bed and turn off her brain for a few hours, though she knew she was only fooling herself, because even in her sleep rest was a foreign concept.

Parking the bike in the driveway as she entered the house, lights were off as Gustus was probably asleep.

She was about to head upstairs letting out a tired sigh, when her phone buzzed in her back pocket, she reached for it bewildered but in the back of her mind a hint of excitement was growing, wishing it was a text from a certain breathtaking beauty.

Her hopeful expression turned to one of utter confusion as she saw a message from an anonymous number;

 **Anonymous** : _so how was it? And if you're still with her, you go girl!_

Lexa read the text several times before typing back a reply; " _Who is this and how did you get this number?"_

 **Anonymous** : _Ouch little Woods, you wound me._

Realizing it was Raven; Lexa rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Raven, don't you have a test to prepare for?_ "

 **Raven:** _your sister was distracting me with other things._

Lexa almost threw her phone away, not amused by the crudeness of the mechanic, " _Just so you know I will so text Anya telling her what you just sent._ " She lied.

 **Bane of my existence:** _Oh my god, please don't, I'll behave. The couch here is so uncomfortable!_

Lexa snorted at the older brunette's reply actually proud of her self to have found the best blackmail material if Raven crossed boundaries again, deciding to head to the kitchen as she realized the dehydration coating her throat.

She took out a bottle of water taking a quick sip as she typed, " _Well, just stop saying inappropriate things._ _It's that easy."_

**Raven:** _No can't do, Little Woods! Do you want me to live a lie??_

Taking Raven's last words out of context, Lexa stared at her phone screen a little too intently, her thoughts taking a turn for the worse as she thought about school, seeing Clarke outside of school is one thing, but seeing Clarke in that building was entirely different. High school has its own social system, messing with it will only leave you with disastrous consequences.  

_Would she even acknowledge me?_

" _I think I'm going to talk to her at school on Monday."_  She typed lastly as she turned off her phone, not waiting for the college student's response. She climbed the stairs and walked into her bedroom only to collapse backwards on the bed.

Crossing her arms over her face, she huffed wearily as images of tonight's events were flashing into her mind making her body quiver and her cheeks to slowly flush.

If she thought she was a sputtering fool before, how is she going to face Clarke at school after tonight?

 _Monday is going to be so much fun._  

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so I decided to update this fic before I drowned in college stuff, so what do you think?  
> To clarify a few things, Cyra (Lexa's mom) is pronounced See-ra, I liked the name I thought it would fit in the 100 world.  
> also, no Ranya after this, but don't worry guys they'll be back. also I love writing Raven happy Raven 2k16. 
> 
> I wanted to point out something if anyone was wondering; Clarke didn't know who Lexa was, like she genuinely didn't notice her before as mentioned they ran in different groups, Lexa thinks that Clarke knows her nerdy self at school hence why she's nervous about revealing who she is, honestly Lexa is such a drama queen. haha 
> 
> Also if you would like to get into the vibe of the fic, I advise you to listen to Pin - Grimes, it's the song that inspired me to write this, I mean the title of this fic is one of the lyrics.  
> leave me some comments, telling me what you thought? thank you so much for reading! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have you enjoyed it so far? please tell me in the comments.  
> I don't know I'm not a regular writer but when I do get an idea I just have to get it out.  
> it's not a long story, you'll have a few chapter coming your way.  
> Thank you again for reading. xx


End file.
